


《海上燈華》

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Shanghai - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: 中國上海1930年代架空設定，自小被雙親遺棄在中國上海港邊的艾莎與安娜，以姊妹相稱，相互依偎並相愛，卻在一次意外中不幸被拆散。艾莎為救安娜，淪落為舞廳小姐，安娜為躲避追緝跳上船逃離上海，多年後，以女爵士身分回國，為的就是找到艾莎後將她帶走。※閱讀小提醒：本篇雖無男女向性愛描述，仍然有提及艾莎身為舞廳小姐周旋於其他男人之間之劇情內容，若無法接受，請千萬不要點閱。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

《海上燈華》楔子

艾莎低下頭去為她扣上袖扣時，她能聽到一陣輕細低微的聲響在兩人之間顫抖。她從前也聽過這種聲響，在那些富豪的園子裡，他們用吊鐘形的玻璃罩罩著一只只美艷絕倫的各式各樣她叫不出名堂的羽蝶時，牠們都會擠在那座眼睛看不見的牢籠裡、透過僅可供以呼吸換氣卻不足以脫逃的孔洞發出這種卑微的不知所措的撲騰聲。

回過神來時，艾莎的頸項上已經開出了那朵花。

可是這不能怪她。

艾莎是她心上那畝田裡的一枚籽，被她雙手並用的種下。本來，植生的機率就是那樣微乎其微，可是偏偏那樣的一雙手、那樣的一個期盼、那樣的一眼回眸，都讓破土而出的芽，寸土寸血的吸食著她的筋肉成長。

她不能怪她，因她也同樣在艾莎身上找到那股瘋狂滋長的渴望。

細芽長成了盤根錯節的巨樹，醜怪的毛蟲蛻變成纖美孱弱的蝶卻學會飛翔。

安娜一把將她抱上梳妝台上的空位，膠著分離不開的目光裡盛滿她後、只憑藉著不長眼的手胡亂清空。腰肢纖軟如柳、而敞開的雙臂則是柳樹迎風搖曳的擁抱，腦海裡仍是那一陣混亂的驚惶的撲翅聲，她摸索著蹦開了吊帶襪上的扣，摸索著揉化了滿室春意盎然的遲疑和退縮。

艾莎微微頷首，低聲隱忍的喘息卑微不敢多求。蔥白水玉似的十指扣著她下巴緣側，不，那甚至算不上是一種懇求，艾莎哪裡有資格懇求她?那只是她從順水推舟的愛撫中點點偷來的奢望。別離開，哪怕只在今夜、哪怕只有此時、哪怕只能此刻，分秒間都不願意浪費，艾莎瞇起眼，被她不斷逼後曲線僵持在桌上、鏡前，進退難為，她不粗魯，她的貪婪她的嗔癡她的瘋傻都極盡溫柔的呵護著她，她只是急，又急又慌的怕再失去她。

那種促急，不是為了逞慾盡歡後的酣暢。是為了抓緊。

安娜幾乎收不著手，從繃開她腿側的吊扣後，從她的尾指糾纏過艾莎那一襲湘水碧綠似的短式旗袍下擺後……她便覺自己再撤離不開，衩裡等著她的不只是一雙腿，而是一張沾著生黏，碰著孕情育慾的網，悶熱的、潮濕的是她的手，微涼的、乾爽的卻是她全無抵抗的包容。

隔著衣料要她的感覺更令人天旋地轉的瘋狂。她那一逕脈脈無語的愛、從未訴諸言語的情感便都柔得化水成嗔，在安娜的指節抵觸下耽溺淪落，褻褲是純色無暇的諷刺，是與她如今身份地位頭銜截然反向的單調枯燥。

艾莎低低的喊了聲，在她的碰觸下過早的到達。豈止是她的碰觸呢，她的一顰一笑、一言一行都是要叫艾莎成癮發狂的，誰讓她想過居然還有這麼一天能夠再見到她呢?然而這一切卻都來得太晚了……即使她願意接納，艾莎也已經無法毫無保留的去給她了。讓她拿什麼來給呢?斷垣殘壁裡整建不了簇新的高塔、枯枝敗葉的樹開不出含苞新芽，老天還作弄著讓一無所有的人去給什麼呢?

「艾莎……」安娜顫聲呢喃，強忍住不暈染唇色不花亂妝容的吻無處可去，在她頸間徘徊忘返，尾端的話卻是無聲封存，封在她柔軟的纖白的頸子上，存在她霸道的占有的印記裡。

「別、那樣會留下痕跡……」

艾莎終歸是清醒了，她伸手推了推安娜的肩膀。她醒了，也要安娜跟著張眼看清，她們之間終究是隔闔了一道牆，安娜在她身前一愣，征征的望著她別臉退開的模樣，安娜也曉得的，她們之間隔著的那一道牆，沒有顏色的阻隔，全是她們心底對各自的愧歉和隱瞞，只是她不能不去想，若是伸手打碎了那一道牆又該會是怎樣?鮮血淋漓的擁抱總好過強顏歡笑的寂寞哀愁。

她可以容忍自己看著那些蝶翅輕展的生命在玻璃盅裡死去，可是她不能容忍艾莎從她眼前再次離開。

「他們也是像這樣……」

安娜盯著右手上的袖扣，不著痕跡的撫摸被她撫過的地方。

沒有溫度、沒有摺皺，什麼也沒留下。

艾莎背過身去，用沉默迂迴做答。她伸手輕覆頸項上還餘溫發熱的地方───不一樣，永遠也不可能一樣。

壹之章

有一種女人是忠貞的，她們的感情悠遠綿長的持久，她們的執著視死如歸的轟烈。她們守著她們的男人，如崖上佇立的孤塔，照耀一片寂寞清冷的汪洋，她們等著她們的男人歸家，如盼一條遠航的船隻返航。只是她們總不懂，為何航程的時日逐漸延宕拉長。

有一種女人是狡詐的，她們的感情欲拒還迎的飄忽，她們的變動朝三暮四的隨興。她們挑著別人的男人，如路旁招展的鮮花，盛放一季熱鬧非凡的酷夏，她們撿著別人的男人歸家，如誤一隻迷途的工蜂覆巢。只是她們總不懂，為何蜜香的殷勤每每短暫匆忙。

付出感情的女人，不論入室廳堂，出步繁華，都是徹底的輸家。

艾莎不是這其中任何一種女人。

因她無愛，所以她贏，大抵也只能算做是一種理所當然的結局。

如今的凡爾賽宮已是上海當之無愧的首席舞廳之一。霓虹閃爍的招牌，閃雷似的光與電一會明一會暗的割裂長夜，割裂成片片段段不完整的世界，如同一晚上在凡爾賽宮裡進出雜沓的人群、流水洶湧的美鈔、黃金、白銀，都只是殘缺不齊，唯有當這所有的條件都齊聚凡爾賽宮時，此情此景的剎那，才算是完整的夜上海，算是完全的凡爾賽。

凡爾賽宮顧名思義，仿著法國巴黎西南郊區的伊夫林省的那座法國王宮，噱頭性十足的分作了十廳兩房。十廳分別是那:海格立斯廳、豐收廳、維納斯廳、戴安娜廳、瑪爾斯廳、墨丘利廳、阿波羅廳、戰爭廳、鏡廳、和平廳，兩房則是那:國王套房及王后套房。

艾莎就住在王后套房裡，她現下是凡爾賽宮乃至整個上海名流社交圈裡聲名大噪的『東方達芙妮』，也是凡爾賽宮的老闆－鍾天生，鍾老闆的為人所之的紅粉知己。當然，說是這麼說的…在上海，有誰不曉得當年為了爭相與『東方達芙妮』一夜會面而漫天喊價的那一群仕紳，有軍官的、銀行總裁的、商業巨擘的，最終的結局眾說紛紜，不過管它是為著什麼，反正艾莎是選擇了鍾老且在凡爾賽宮裡定了下來。

說起這位『東方達芙妮』吧，她的身世背景也真是一個十足十的謎，其他那些名聲響亮的名媛多數都是因著身家背景的托襯、名門學校的文憑、長袖善舞八面玲瓏的聰穎和其令人過目難忘的美貌獲得公認。可艾莎，這位金髮碧眼的外國人，說著一口純正的上海話，穿著一身湖水碧綠的膝上改良式短旗袍，水蛇似的細腰長腿纖軟勻稱，且不說她開口罷，光是這麼從凡爾賽宮二樓懸下的階梯上踩著高跟緩步而下，便要將那些個沒見過世面的渾小子懾去了魂，饒是稍微有點臉面見過場面的，也難以將視線輕易移開，大約要能好好的閉上一張讚嘆的嘴都是很難。一旦開了口，那便又是另一個層次的驚駭了，除了上海時興的流行曲子，英文的、法文的她也都能唱，歌聲又與一般東方人的唱腔截然不同，既細膩又渾厚，既婉轉又具爆發力，也導致後來許多慕名而來客人有許多也都是衝著這來的。

即使有著對她的這麼多讚譽推崇，仍是沒有人能說得出、想得起她是怎麼一夕間飛上枝頭搖身一變成為鳳凰的?彷彿她的存在之於凡爾賽宮，之於大上海早已是一件呼吸生存般稀鬆平常的事。

達芙妮曾發誓要像狩獵女神阿蒂蜜絲一樣永保童貞，卻因愛神厄洛斯對太陽神阿波羅的復仇惡作劇而慘受池魚之殃，苦於阿波羅的瘋狂示愛追求後央求父親的助力被珀紐斯將自己變成了一株月桂樹。

但是，說到底艾莎畢竟只是個舞小姐。

就如同這座富麗堂皇的『凡爾賽宮』終究是最擬態逼真的高級贗品。

對於將自己變成一株月桂樹這樣的事，她是無能為力的。

安娜初初踏回上海的那時，是個天色不十分清明的夜晚。霧沉沉的天並不如她離去時的極黑，黑得令所有光芒陷入為之卻步的絕望，呈現一種曖昧難分的灰，像她手裡夾著的細菸，飄渺迷茫裡帶著一點點可能性的迷惘。

她是專程回來找艾莎的，結果卻也不如她想像中那樣困難。

照艾莎那樣聲名大噪的紅法，在船隻正式駛入上海之前，她想知道的與她不想知道得那麼詳細的與這個女人相關的一切早就像卡了彈的手槍給她帶來膛炸後震耳欲聾的昏眩與瘋狂。

艾莎當年是為了她去犧牲的。人前人後的求過，裡裡外外的奔走過，最後賠上了自己才勉強喚回了她，安娜知道，自己的命，是這個她應該稱之為姊姊的女人用女人最重要的一切去換回來的，艾莎的自由、艾莎的人生、艾莎的夢想…不過話又說回來的，在碼頭邊靠著打零工和縫補破衣、家教等等勉強可以餬口的那種日子，又有誰有餘下的時間去考慮未來，考慮夢想?誰不是天天捉襟現肘的被開銷支出、房租伙食給填滿，那時候，夜裡深了歸家，誰先回了便先點上一盞燈，等著另一人回來，擁抱親吻過後吃頓晚飯躺平了也就隔宿清晨了。

因有她在，世界即使再苦，也是個圓滿的模樣。

安娜都從未想過有一天會失去她。

凡爾賽宮這名字在安娜的耳裡聽起來真是夠諷刺的。雖說那些法國人浪漫奔放的戀愛態度眾所皆知，不過用這樣一個泱泱大國的王宮名稱來給一處舞廳命名實在也是忒膽大包天了。安娜估摸著大約也是近日時局變化動盪得大，列強自己在歐洲便亂成一鍋粥了，實在沒空騰出多餘的手來管事，便睜一只眼閉一隻眼的湊合。

她們初次見面時，艾莎的冷淡幾乎使她懷疑自己記憶出了什麼差錯，以為自己遇見了一個同名同姓骨子裡完全不相同的女人。儘管艾莎的美於她早已是與日俱增的陌生，她仍是遠遠的，只消一眼便能從數百名縱情聲色的男男女女中認出她那不屬於任何一邊、甚至不像該屬於此世間的身影來。

艾莎喜歡綠色的，因她們據說遺傳自父親的雙眼一人偏藍一人偏綠。當然───她是偏綠的那一方。她那一身水秀靈動的短式旗袍，碧水草茵的嫩綠，樣式別出心裁的在左肩、右腿上方交錯繡著梔子花開的設計，一頭月白色透金的長髮卻謹慎的綰成髮髻，東西合璧，中外融合得恰到好處的絕妙。當然安娜並沒有將太多時間花費在驚艷於她的美麗，她何必呢?她根本是此處所有人中最早掘出她的美麗的一人，本來，這份美也只該繼續的屬於她一人。

幾次尋著由頭與她親近後，艾莎仍是一如既往的冷漠疏離。艾莎也不是裝作糊塗的不認她，只是那種坦然以對的承認後無話可說的靜默反而是安娜始料未及的結論。但是鍾老，安娜不能不顧忌著鍾老，畢竟她此番是以英國駐中大使的家眷身分及其───女爵士封號歸國的，她不能不顧慮到自己如今的身份地位有可能對艾莎造成的影響，更心知肚明……強龍壓不過地頭蛇，她應該盡可能免去和鍾老所有的對立衝突，不，根本連些微摩擦都應該完全的避免。

所以每當她目送鍾老環著艾莎的腰離去時，她只是在掌心留下了新月形的指甲痕。也一次又一次的，接受了艾莎理所應當的生疏和冷臉，即使是私底下想盡辦法與她碰面的時刻。

事情發生得很突然，不過，如果按照原本她們對於彼此的期望以及理解來思考，其實也就不那麼突兀愕然了。

凡爾賽宮和一般上海時興的舞廳一樣採取三層式的店住分離設計，下層是管理處的店面、上兩層則是舞廳和旅館，基本上作為宴舞大廳的鏡廳是可容納近千人的宴會場地，是唯一對外售票開放的公開舞廳。其他上層舞廳則都有針對不同客群，比如限定外僑、或者達官貴人開放的貴賓性非營業性質舞廳，相對宴舞大廳的隱私度較高，費用當然更為可觀。

除舞廳外，因凡爾賽宮是鍾老手下幾間店裡最賺錢的金雞母，是故也想方設法的有做一些更加客製化的服務，也兼提供私人會客室或者球室、麻將室等等的小空間。反正只要客人提得出，凡爾賽宮便做得到。

那時安娜就是在和一個香港的進出口貿易商、銀行副理和艾莎打的麻將。艾莎和安娜，雖然由外表上看起來就是道地的外國人，紅髮的金髮的碧眼白皮膚的漂亮，卻實際是土生土長的上海人，不過她們不說，卻也沒人夠連想到這一層，別說是中文吧，連著洗牌摸牌贏錢的架勢也是十足的中國人模樣，把個貿易商和副理逗得可樂。

原先安娜的上家還是坐著鍾老的，艾莎只在一旁靜靜的看，眼神飄忽難測，好像是望著桌面吧，又好像是看著桌燈。好像是看著所有的人吧，又所有的人偏偏都覺得她是在看著自己，待到鍾老一個手下過來耳語後，鍾老便匆匆的走了。

他們身上是不帶現錢的，有些個玳瑁、象牙作的籌碼權充作算台數的依據，不過也就是做個樣，反正都是些不把錢當錢的大亨。眼前只顧著一飽春色，倒也不十分在意贏錢輸錢的事，不過，也不是全然的不在意。

一晚上輸得多了的陳老，酒也喝多了，幾局下來直嚷嚷著手氣不好，把個手一揮遙遙晃晃的起身要離場，耍賴不再繼續，也不知是真的喝多了還是借故楷油，總之腳下那麼一步踉蹌就往艾莎身上倒去。

安娜倒也是眼明手快的，她有個習慣，坐牌桌不十分方正的端坐，總是斜歪著一邊，眼看著陳老往艾莎身上倒去，一個彈起，只讓陳老靠在艾莎身上那麼一會便幫了一把，連推帶扶的化開。

呂副理則喊了聲，讓個等後在外面的下人進來幫手。一夥人哄哄鬧鬧的離去了，也沒人搭理最後留下來的艾莎。

艾莎本也是索然無味，等這陣鬧騰漸遠了也遲遲沒有跟上去的意思。最後仍是起了身，卻不是想跟去看而是想回房休息了，可她眼角就那麼一會眨眼的功夫還是瞥見了桌腿下的那個小物件。

她側著身彎下腰去，併攏著一雙腿將小東西撿起來仔細的端詳了一番。

那是個海水藍寶的袖扣，光頭飽滿邊上鑲了一整圈的碎鑽。她當然曉得那是安娜的物件，只是她不曉得的是，安娜撿選這對海水藍寶是為著那與她雙眼如出一轍的清透澄明，安娜思考的時候、思念的時候，都撫著那一對海水藍寶渡過。如果她看得夠仔細她就能發現切割面上烙下的密密麻麻的破碎的指紋，一遍又一遍的溫存依戀。

她皺著眉，想假裝沒有發現，卻又是太遲了。

早就太遲了。

安娜是把匕首，一回國一登場就是紮實捅在她心上的一刀。她不拔出來，連呼吸之間都是濃稠的痛，可是要拔出來，也是不能活的。她最淒慘最不堪的都讓她最風光最輝煌的看了，艾莎當然不想認她，她根本不能認她。

她把袖扣攢在手心裡握得死緊，袖扣傷不了她半分，她也耐何不了袖扣。

最後，縱有千愁萬緒便都化成一滴清冷的雨，劃破了她的臉落在她掌心。


	2. Chapter 2

貳之章

大抵一切說不過的、想不透的、摸不准的都推給命，人才有辦法活。

安娜好不容易脫身後，基於思考慣性的撫摸才發現右手上的袖扣不曉得掉在了哪裡。她一直是顧念舊情到執著入迷的人，用慣了的東西不輕易丟棄，哪怕是一件破洞的衣衫也會讓人補好收起。循著原路跌跌撞撞的摸索回去，不知命運把條無色的線繫在了她身上還是她無意中求來的，總之和中國人迷信裡的紅線不同，就是條摸不著看不清的線，不知是福是禍，只能牽著鼻子往前走，雲裡霧裡的等謎題揭曉

麻將室裡頭，桌燈未關，隱約的透著亮。

事後安娜回想起來，總覺得自己那天推開的彷彿不是一道門，而是艾莎的心。她那銅牆鐵壁的森嚴戒備在那天漏出了惟一的一線生機、一絲破綻，偏就讓安娜給遇上了。

她見艾莎蹲在地上，神色悽然，抿緊到如一紙薄度的唇隱忍泛白。她見到艾莎臉上的淚，便什麼也明白了，艾莎仍對她有情，她的感情如一爐熟炭，遠看著已經槁木死灰，可湊近一瞧，隱隱生熱發紅，哪怕是輕輕朝上丟下一點碎屑，也會復燃迸裂的灼燙，星星之熱裡會再燒出燎原烈焰。

艾莎聽見門外動靜，她抬起頭，不及掩去的憂傷裡又綻放出驚訝。安娜單膝跪到她面前去，伸手輕輕覆在她臉龐上，正好也壓在那道淚痕上，像是一掌包覆了她破碎的、哀戚的臉，想要憑己之力去治癒她的所有傷痛。

「為什麼哭?」

安娜顫聲道，艾莎只是搖頭，並不回答，進退維谷的捧著袖扣想塞還給她，安娜卻不收，幾番來回推送後，兩人又有如驚弓之鳥，被門旁忽近忽遠的腳步聲生生止住所有互動側耳傾聽。艾莎就斜身半倚著桌腳蹲在她面前，她那份欲語還休的沉默和眼裡仍然微光閃動的神情，濕潤的、動搖的、不堪一擊的脆弱和慌張都給安娜這一推門、一撫臉、一問話的舉動給失手打翻，滿室灑塌著收不回的情緒紛亂。

安娜沉不住氣，幾次提心吊膽的聽著腳步聲漸遠後便反手握住她。不需特意用眼神示意，艾莎也曉得她的目的是麻將室裡配套的化妝間，凡爾賽宮裡為諸多女士們的需求幾乎在所有會客室、貴賓室、球室……等私人空間都設計有化妝室與廁所，坪數僅管不大，卻都有一定的裝飾和講究。安娜抓著她，一把帶上了化妝室的門後反鎖，打從艾莎順著她的動作起身和她一起往裡走去的那時起，她就曉得艾莎不會拒絕她，如果艾莎不想，她只需要稍微揚起聲調與安娜交談，就可以輕鬆解救自己於這份尷尬───如果她真不想的話。

可是一回身，她卻任憑著安娜在來得及上鎖之前就先急不可耐的吻了她。她背抵著門板，玲瓏有致的腰身在烏沉色雕花木門前擱成一道美麗的無法完全貼合的曲線，安娜一手攬過她的腰，一手直至此時才驀然想起似的扣緊門把上的鎖。

那原先就並不只是一個吻，不是淺嚐輒止的品茗，是一醉方休的盲飲。女人身上獨有的柔軟、說不出個所以然無法描繪著墨的氣息迎面撲鼻而來，安娜儘管幾次正式場合裡都作得是男士打扮，卻反而凸顯了她舉手投足間的優雅大方，女性獨有的陰柔裡惡趣十足的讓男裝來幫襯魅力。她不擦香水的，裡裡外外卻又都縈繞著一股熱香，彷彿隨著血液沸滾、隨著汗液涔涔勃發。

艾莎沒有再多說一句話，多辯解一個字。

從前她們擁吻，大多僅是粗略的嘴唇碰過嘴唇，相對於『親吻』更像是一種懵懂無知的探索求知，有情、尚無慾，各自翻身過去，在夜裡消磨之後的百思不得其解的空虛。而後艾莎遇過的那些男人，並不十分熱衷於親吻這樣的細節，她也覺得這樣更好，心底總想著有一部份要保留給最重要的。於是她這會反而難以招架的昏眩了起來，身體綿軟得使不上力，安娜又吻得那樣深入，舌頭如一尾靈巧的翻轉的魚，潮濕溫潤的打轉，與她嘴裡的那一條示愛求歡，兩相糾纏。

安娜抱起她，讓她安穩坐上妝台。震盪裡搖響滿室玻璃瓶體相撞的清亮，艾莎無處可去的雙腿勾著她後臀，幾近魅惑的身姿令人心蕩神馳，高跟未落，衣著不退的迎合她。鏡子裡也有個艾莎與懷裡的溫軟身軀靠背而抵，可安娜實在無暇顧及，她控制不了那尾魚，只能盲眼的跟隨牽引。她想起中國庭院裡養著的那些觀賞錦鯉，都有些個丹頂、秋翠、金銀鱗的名目，什麼雪中紅、花團錦簇等等的吉祥寓意，牠們好似永遠也不會飽，不管來者何人、投下的是怎樣的吃食，總之一開一合的張嘴，稀裡糊塗一股腦的全往肚子裡吞。安娜看過一尾肥胖的金色錦鯉就是這樣給吃撐翻了肚死去的，奇怪的是，『食』本來應該是讓萬物得以延續生存的本能，到了這些魚身上卻反而成了不明就裡的一種死法。

安娜想，她就像那種魚。

對艾莎的美麗，她也是來者不拒、貪得無饜的照單全收。

可她不是想把艾莎供著，像那些個臭男人一樣，不過是喜歡她和喜歡享受擁有她帶來的榮耀感。

安娜低頭，從耳垂往下延伸的吻，急了，在艾莎右頸上開出一朵鮮豔欲滴的花。艾莎推開她，眼裡有她本來陌生到可悲的逐漸已看習慣了的距離。每當她換上這張臉，安娜就覺得她像撞上了一面鏡子，本來可輕易透光見背的玻璃只那麼輕輕抹過一層水銀後，就再看不見鏡子底下躲著的心意。可今日，鏡子畢竟是被艾莎失手給跌出了一道裂痕來，當她斜蹲在地上，手裡緊緊攢著那枚袖扣像攢著她的心一樣，當她那不欲人知的悲傷和沉痛從鏡子的裂縫裡緩緩的流露出來時……。

艾莎低頭，執起她右手，靜默的為她扣回那一只海水透藍的寶石袖扣。半面上映著她模糊不清的影子，急遽的縮減成了一個彷彿被誰給一把抹散的油彩畫像，朦朧的、含糊的、不完整也無法再完整的人像。

「他們也是像這樣……」───碰妳的嗎?

安娜不假思索的問了一句，假裝凝視袖扣的眼神和她別過臉去一樣試圖隱藏動搖的情緒，可那句話畢竟是把兩刃的刀，安娜握著的這端鮮血淋漓，推過去的那一端又何嘗不是椎心刺骨的痛，她畢竟是捨不得傷她，沒一會便後悔的衝上前去緊緊擁住她。

「對不起，我根本不應該問的。」

抱緊她的時候，安娜看不清她臉上的表情。事實上，她也許是有點懼怕繼續凝視著她的臉的，害怕她為了躲避自己會再度說出什麼樣傷人的話。

艾莎沒有回應這個擁抱。

她的臉上甚至沒有太多情緒起伏。她對自己說夠了，她想要得已經足夠，足夠伴她度過餘生的每一個年歲───人，不能太貪心。

「以後這裡…妳還是少來吧。」

她的聲音就靠在安娜的耳旁，輕聲細氣，如枕畔溫言絮語，卻那麼的痛。她終究是將那把雙刃的刀給推了回來，如果兩人間真的有什麼樣看不見摸不著的線給纏著牽絆著的話，這一來一回的想必連千絲萬縷的情愁也是要被斬草除根的吧?

艾莎頭也沒回的走了。

凡爾賽宮裡的偏廳－瑪爾斯廳取得是戰神的名字，也是火星的意思。但凡那些個軍官辦舞會派對時，都喜歡讓鐘老闆手底的小趙預先空下這廳。這小趙，乍聽著是十分隨興的甚至有點貶意的綽號，不過，卻是鐘老闆最得力的助手，在鐘老闆旗下的三間夜總會裡遊走，凡事都說得上話也給得出主意，三間夜總會的老闆見了他也得讓他三分，可以說是個一人之下萬人之上的土宰相。

今晚的場子，是個中將給父親做七十大壽的喜氣場面。把個當紅的影星請來不說，連凡爾賽宮裡的小周璇也都包了一晚上唱歌，不讓走。說起這個小周璇，剛巧跟當紅歌星的周璇同一省份出身，一逕嬌滴滴彷彿灌了糖沾了蜜似的唱腔相似不說，連長像都有那麼幾分雷同，故一炮而紅。

且聽她那一曲《夜上海》，輕快中帶著點鬆泛的韻味，不往台上那麼仔細一看還以為是放唱片來著的原曲呢!

夜上海 夜上海 妳是個不夜城  
華燈起 車聲響 歌舞升平

只見她 笑臉迎 誰知她內心苦悶  
夜生活 都為了 衣食住行

酒不醉人 人自醉  
胡天胡地 磋跎了青春

艾莎和安娜一前一後的間隔許久才回到人群簇擁中。艾莎靜靜的坐到鍾老闆身旁去，也不說話，只是但凡有個誰來敬酒都不同往常一般拒絕，艾莎平時很少喝酒，她性子淡漠，別說是酒了平常連話頭也理不出個幾句，只有唱起歌來的時候特別流利順暢，但是這些放在別人身上應該要成為缺點的到了她身上又通通都成了令她與眾不同的特殊之處。

人們就是喜歡她的靜，那一幅畫的默默無語；那一盞雕刻的亙久安寧。她不喝酒，也沒有人會逼她，鍾老闆更是由著她想怎樣就怎樣，總之，只要她一人往偏廳裡這麼一坐，便照耀得全場滿室生輝。可她的光，不是太陽的那種毒辣或者刺目，而是月的那種皎潔、彷彿指引歸途的恰到好處，能讓人覺得整座舞廳、整個場面都優雅起來。

艾莎喝得略急，而她喝的時候，安娜也喝。她盤據著自己的一處角落，如一隻孤僻的暴戾的蜘蛛，盡了一世的絲編了一生的網卻終究等不來她。艾莎喝一杯，她便喝兩杯，艾莎喝一雙，她便兩倍三倍的灌。

她曉得艾莎看見她，不然為什麼艾莎四處環顧著和人敬酒的時候，偏生就漏了這一角呢?

她見她，如一隻羸弱的、承露沾雨的蝶，開始掌控不住那雙翅，負不了那身痛的重，歪歪斜斜的顛了顛，然後，安娜見她瞥了自己一眼。

她便歪斜著身子，往鍾老闆身上偎去了。

安娜現在才明白。艾莎在她的面前總是端著副鏡子似的反射出別人的瘋傻、別人的癡迷，卻把她自己小心翼翼的藏起，滴水不漏的關好。但是，安娜現在才明白，她自己也是端著一副鏡子，一副陳舊的只能映照出經年往事的鏡子，艾莎想讓她看著現在的自己好體會這些年的不同，她想讓艾莎從鏡子裡找著那個過去的自己拼命的告訴她她還有回到過去的可能。

兩面鏡子，一室共處，便交相碰撞得粉碎了。

碎了滿地的心，找也找不回，誰的是誰的。


	3. Chapter 3

叁之章  


艾莎病了。

一早張開眼，身體都還沒離開被褥就發著冷直打顫。原也不是什麼大病，鍾天生不得空，只是讓人找了個西洋大夫來問診，又吩咐平時裡伺候艾莎的，一個叫馮媽的娘姨，和格爾達隨時在一旁後著，有什麼不妥當再隨時給他捎個口信。

馮媽是個苦命女人，蘇州人，說得一口貼心窩子好聽的吳儂軟語，四十來歲了仍然白白淨淨得體態維持得宜。據說原先也是正經人家裡的小姐，給指配過一門當戶對的親事，誰曉得才嫁進去沒有半年，丈夫就急病死了，讓夫家的人指著鼻子罵成當門喪星攆了出來，前腳還沒踏進家門檻裡的一塊土，哥哥又做主把她過給另一戶人家當作填房…自此她的心也算是死絕了，不奢望回家，只在一些大戶人家中輾轉幫傭，有些人家見她手腳麻利，但凡繡花、縫衣裳甚至燒菜都 有那麼一回事，便也就對她不錯也放心將孩子交給她。

只可惜好景不常，她最後待著的孫家，是顏料買賣起家的大戶。孫先生本人和氣，但孫大少卻是個不知好歹的色胚，平時除了上酒家、跑舞廳養姨太太，對家裡請來稍有姿色的女人也不平白放過，一次強求不成，惱羞成怒當眾反咬一口說成是馮媽倒貼上來的，雖然幾個下人們心知肚明，也沒辦法幫著多說點什麼……馮媽便又這麼給趕了出來。

再來還是以前一起共事過的一個姊妹，因緣際會尋到了凡爾賽宮裡的差事作，凡爾賽宮裡的舞小姐各個脾氣頂大，伺候小姐們的娘姨除了長相上挑剔，更要心思細膩手腳輕快，勤奮、受得住氣更回不得嘴，是故常常開缺。馮媽這才進了凡爾賽宮。

艾莎對於像她這樣沉默寡言，善於用微笑粉飾太平的人總有些於心不忍。

馮媽是這樣，格爾達也是這樣。

相較於馮媽的纖細，格爾達則是個矮胖的女人。關於格爾達的事誰也說不清楚，只知道她從前是住在黃埔江長提那裡───就和艾莎安娜差不多同區那裡，原本跟著一戶來中國從商的洋人隨開港通商踏進這片往後的十年、二十年裡光怪陸離兀自絕美盛放到妖冶不可思議的上海外灘來。誰也說不出最後她為何沒能回去，艾莎想，大概和男人也脫不了干係，本來嘛，女人受苦受難的事大抵也就繞不出那幾個因果輪迴的圈。

可艾莎偏偏不在那道圈裡。

她待在圓圈子裡面更苦更悲的那塊空白裡，為一個女人，受盡其他男人的苦。

其實感冒一早好得七七八八了，就剩一樣咳嗽藕斷絲連的纏綿著。艾莎心裡明白，不是這病難好，而是她自己壓根就不想好。病痛是她手裡一塊磨光了的柔軟的消極的盾，病中她可以推說傳染不見人、病中她可以推說不適不出門，病中，她可以不必讓鍾天生來見她，更可以避免去凡爾賽宮的舞廳裡見著安娜。

只是苦了來給她看病的幾位大夫，中國人、英國人都讓鍾天生黑著臉趕走了，也不明就裡為什麼藥方會不奏效，病情會毫無起色?

沒有對症下藥的方子當然不會奏效。  
不想早日康復的病情當然毫無起色。

艾莎一揚手，趁著馮媽去樓下給她取冰糖的縫隙把西藥一股腦往床邊花盆裡倒去。

這邊她才剛在打算著如何消磨漫長一天，那邊忽然竄進個下人來報，說是英國領事館給舉薦了一位女醫生，剛獲得老爺首肯，正風風火火的往艾莎房裡來。

艾莎心裡一個咯噔，倒不是為了來者擅闖無理，而是為著那一句『英國領事館』。提醒了她與她之間壁壘分明、天差地別的一道界。站在地上的日子過久了，對於引頸期盼的天，便就真只剩得期盼這樣一個模模糊糊的概念而沒有任何實體內容了，本來也是，如今她還能有什麼好願的呢?未來裡的日子，每一天每一秒的模樣她都已經能夠清楚預見，她和她這一身妝容、這一聲響亮的『凡爾賽宮女王』、『東方達芙妮』的名號，和這一座精心華美的籠就是她的一切了。又也許，她根本撐不了那麼久，嗓子會喑啞、美貌會衰老，也許真有那麼一天鍾天生會放過她，卻不是打開籠子上的那道鎖，而是替她換一座不那麼萬眾矚目的牢，讓她自食其力的活……那時於她，恐怕才教做真正的地獄。

無論怎樣的日子，都是她已經千迴百遍看透了的淒涼。

而那樣的日子裡沒有安娜，她知道她只需要撐到安娜回英國。

她會回去吧?艾莎咬著唇，硬是狠不下心來回答自己。

可是答案早從她第一次在鍾天生口中提起這位女爵士的時候，她就曉得了。這答案藏在她身體裡最柔軟最幽暗的深處裡，肚破腸流也不給說的秘密。是她活著的唯一動力。

───她不帶回她，哪裡也不會去。

女醫生是個顴骨高聳、身長高挑到驚人的英國人。一頭深棕色的長髮完全不假修飾的綁在腦後，不苟言笑看診的模樣，若不是艾莎十分確定自己與這女人僅有此刻的一面之緣，肯定要以為自己哪裡得罪了她，還是拐走男人後拋妻棄子、散盡家財的那種恨。

「張嘴。」「寬衣。」「穿好。」從頭到尾都是這樣一句話不超過兩個字的指令，艾莎後來才知道女人從前在戰場上待過，女人的父親、女人父親的父親都是軍醫，所以這麼口令式的看診方式也是長期在戰場上耳濡目染給培養出來的簡省。

女人讓艾莎有些在意的地方不只這一處。

她有一雙，在亮處繽紛得說不出確切顏色是什麼的眼眸，好似能夠看穿人心的洞徹與不耐煩，在暗處時，又晦暗得彷彿蟄伏著某隻蠢蠢欲動的野獸，艾莎曉得，那隻野獸有個令她刻骨銘心的名字－安娜，安娜的思念透過女人的眼來看她、安娜的擔憂透過女人的醫術診治她、安娜的話透過女人的嘴來提點她。

「定時吃藥。」女人臨走前這麼對她說，「別再讓我聞到那盆花裡有藥味。」

女人的古怪之處不只如此，她說咳嗽不能吃水果，尤其蘋果、水梨、橘子一類水份多糖分高的，卻偏生給她送來一整籃水果禮盒，水果籃裡還泰半都是比拳頭大的水梨飽滿欲滴。

艾莎捧著那籃水果禮盒，心裡軟得像是包著果醬的一層油紙，輕輕一壓就糊了化了破出滿心的糖水來。

她彷彿可以看見安娜穿著她那一套三套式的西服，脫去西裝外套後繃得直挺、完美貼合身形的西裝背心，漿燙過的長袖襯衫煞白如新雪的刺眼明亮，俐落點起一根菸後單手插口袋的模樣，叨唸著請她跟鍾天生吃梨，千萬還要記得一人一半。

「傻姑娘。」

艾莎低聲的罵了一句，依序摸過水梨的手卻覺出了異樣。她從籃裡挑出幾顆水梨，往桌上放，從仔細縫著絨布墊高的籃子裡層拆出了一個小小的方布錦盒，水漬樣式的絲光綢緞擱在手心上像冰一樣的透涼，艾莎皺著眉打開布盒。

裡面只一樣物件。

是安娜用手上那副海水藍寶袖扣給她改成的耳環。

這幾天鍾老闆看出了艾莎的不一樣。他坐在鏡廳旁側的半開放式包廂裡，一處視野絕佳也不會被輕易打擾的上位，安安靜靜的從旁凝視著艾莎在舞廳中央跳舞的身影。除了綠，艾莎通常不穿亮色系的衣服，但她今日卻偏撿了一件淺粉花蕾的連身洋裝，雪紡紗的材質如朵朵層層重瓣的花，花影幢幢，稍微撩起裙角時，裡邊穿著的玻璃絲襪如薄薄一張糖紙，緊緊包裹纖長勻稱的腿，她的膚色本就白皙，給紅粉一襯更托得像綠葉繚繞、花苞初綻的春色裡一滴瓣上的露水，教人喉嚨生疼。

她在人群中忙碌穿梭，腳底下的快狐步是無人能以匹敵的目不暇給，男士們眾星拱月輪番上陣著欲領教一二，又有志一同的敗下陣來，追也追不上她的速度和變換自如。快狐步因曲風、舞步的輕快靈巧又被稱做為『歡快舞』，但是艾莎臉上卻是無論如何也強擬不出那種輕鬆自在的享受，最後只都化作孤冷高傲的零星笑意淺淺掛在嘴角，權充作是快樂的一種。

對於她這樣的人來說，發自內心由衷的快樂很少，也假不了。可是，自暴自棄的沉淪裡多少可以找著一點和這種快樂相似的東西，那東西叫做放棄。

一曲終了，艾莎轉回鍾天生的桌檯，而圓桌旁已經又多了三三兩兩的人影。

艾莎跳出一身熱，卻也不怎麼流汗，只是面頰紅潤，更添風采。

鍾天生不曉得她在想什麼，這也不怪他，畢竟連艾莎自己也說不上來。她大概只是希望自己很忙，而那些舞曲可以永遠不結束，好讓她永遠也不必回到鍾天生和安娜同時坐著的那張桌檯來。一方是她如今的現實，一方是她曾經的夢，如果她可以，她永遠也不想當著頭腦清醒的現實看見自己的夢，那夢，讓她痛，提醒她的不堪，她的缺殘。

安娜和鍾天生倒是相談甚歡，一股腦的天南地北什麼也聊。

聊著聊著，眼見艾莎回來，安娜便笑著恭維了一番:「您今晚真美。」她頓了頓，又道:「不過，我總覺得您還是穿著旗袍的樣子更好看一些。我真沒見過穿起旗袍來比您好看的外國人!」

「哪裡的話，都是您不嫌棄。」艾莎接了一句，卻不往下說，只是低頭也不看她。彷彿十分疲倦似的，抬手拿了一杯酒。

「我一直也想做件旗袍。可聽說從量身、選布剪裁樣樣都馬虎不得，最近法租界和華租界又不大安寧，也不敢隨意的找人來。」安娜說了聲，對於艾莎的冷淡全看在眼裡。艾莎的生份和疏遠，像和著碎冰一飲而盡的烈酒，初時凍口，下肚了卻灼熱穿腸，燒燙燙的像一團滾動的火，沿著四肢百骸、寸筋寸骨的焚毀她。

「我記得小艾妳也學過幾年裁縫?」

艾莎表面上雖是金髮碧眼白皮膚的洋人，骨子裡卻是個徹底土生土長的老上海人。鍾天生私底下不太講英文，嫌拗口，於是都喚她做小艾。他的這間凡爾賽宮，基本上就在英租界和法租界的交界處，屬於管轄區域尚模稜兩可的灰色地帶，是故他對於英國領事館大使之子未婚妻、兼且有著女爵士封號的安娜有諸多拉攏私心。

「若是爵士大人擔心外面隨便找的師傅不靠譜，不妨讓小艾給您量身，布料樣式盡可上她房裡去挑，她那處，簡直是間布莊。」

「如果艾莎小姐不嫌麻煩的話…我便恭敬不如從命了。」

艾莎沒有搭腔，點點頭，垂下去的眼簾裡躲著快要藏不住的心事。慌，如掌心裡摀著一只撲騰的蝶，呼之欲出的快要從那些顫抖裡衝撞出來。

她在想什麼艾莎怎麼會不知道呢? …可是艾莎怎麼能讓她、到她房裡來。艾莎怎麼能抵擋得了再一次與她單獨共處的那種強烈呢?

只怕又是要強迫自己板起臉，將兩人之間摔個玉石俱碎。

艾莎嗆著了一口，別過臉去掩嘴輕咳。

那杯酒，太烈。

她忽然受不住這份烈。


	4. Chapter 4

肆之章

格爾達對於安娜這個人，抱持著一種相當保留的態度。

她不喜歡安娜，可是又實在沒辦法不喜歡她。她不喜歡安娜是基於她的眼神，可她喜歡安娜也是基於那道眼神。安娜平日裡作男人打扮的模樣在她看起來十分扎眼，且她與那些男人如出一轍深沉、赤裸的眼神格爾達就更不喜歡了，她不懂有怎樣天大的理由能讓一個姑娘用這種眼神盯著另一個。

普通男人看艾莎的樣子，都像餓犬見著了盤裡的一塊生肉，給飢餓逼出的兇猛是天生本能。可安娜看艾莎的樣子，格爾達覺得，也像條狗似的，卻像是盯著狗崽仔的母狗那種窮兇惡極，好像隨時趁著所有人都不注意，就要拼了命的叼著自己的孩子回窩裡去似的那種狠勁，所以格爾達對這女人的眼神，實在是百思不得其解的又懼又怕。

尤其是她卯起來抽菸的那副模樣，白紙捲緊的菸急急的吸了一大口，生怕誰搶了去似的匆忙，吐出來也是沉沉的一大口，彷彿她抽菸不是為了抽菸本身的這件事，而是為了透過這件事達到什麼目的……比方說傷害她自己，或傷害因此可能受傷害的什麼人。

可是有一件事格爾達曉得的，那就是，用這種眼神看著艾莎的安娜，永遠也不可能傷害她。

鍾天生前腳才剛踏離上海，英國領事館就來了口信，說是近幾日會找個時間過來量身，讓艾莎先準備著。這陣子時局動盪，香港之於上海相對穩定，許多外貨進出口的事業都轉移到了香港去，鍾天生明著是去處理手下另一間舞廳的事，實是去安撫他養在香港的『小蠻紅』。

如今的上海，儼然已成為來自中國各省份的男人、乃至世界各地男人們的活躍舞台。你也許能從口音、長相和生活習慣去區分這些男人的不同，可對於女人的嗜好，卻都是如出一轍的貪。家裡指配的大太太、職場上的知音、歡場裡的知己，人人都如狡兔，至少三窟，與家裡的玉菩薩相敬如冰再截長補短的擠出時間去陪姨太太打得火熱。

像鍾天生這樣的大老闆更不用說了。鍾太太一早曉得了他的職業，只是長年茹素吃齋唸佛，都當作為他贖罪消災積福，對於其他養在外的女人一概眼不見為淨，即使見了也從沒放在眼裡。其他幾個較為得寵的給過名份的姨太太裡，便就屬香港這位小蠻紅脾氣最大，最會鬧騰，時不時就要翻江倒海的興風作浪，非得讓鍾天生親自過去不可。

艾莎一直在房裡忙進忙出的。她讓馮媽把她收在雕花楊木櫃裡的布料全取了出來，藍得藍、綠得綠，還有一些她不那麼常穿的顏色棗紅、黑底金花、淺粉、鵝黃，一條軟鞭似的布尺緊緊的捏在手裡悄悄的滲出了汗，卻由始自終都沒有正眼看過安娜。

此時盛行的旗袍風格，正是後來被稱為海派服飾的短式旗袍。袍長漸短、腰身縮窄、下襬收小，領口也變低，比以往的設計更加能夠修飾出女體曲線與身型，是故前置作業的量身開始就絲毫馬虎不得，從頸圍、肩長、身長、臀圍等等，都要貼身裁量。

「勞駕您，外套和西裝背心都要脫下。」

艾莎避著她的眼神，背過身去擺弄一個貝殼浮雕的木盒，看樣子是個小小的裁縫箱，布剪、針插和一些可以用在旗袍領子上的盤扣花紐。

安娜不說話，只是熄掉手上的菸，冷冷的瞥了馮媽和格爾達一眼。

「馮媽，麻煩您兩位都先出去吧，這裡我來就行了。待會脫衣裳，別讓人給隨意闖了進來，可不好衝撞了大人。」

兩人快速的對看一眼，彼此交換了眼神，也沒多說話便都識相的退了出去。原先都聽說這位女爵士大人為人相當親合，又講得一口道地的上海話，溝通起來沒有障礙也不擺架子，不像其他那些洋人，不是成天咧開大嘴的笑就是講話揚聲也不曉得遮掩，滿嘴嘰嘰呱呱的也不曉得是讚人還是損人，今天難得一見，卻是黑著張臉，大半天了也不吭聲，偏偏只是抽菸，抽得兩個人心裡發毛，都覺得是退下得好。

「大人原本的意思是布料從我這裡現成的撿、讓我直接給您作身衣裳，感謝您的抬愛，但做衣服這活兒，還是讓給裁縫師來幹吧。我簡單的給您量身，您從我這兒挑幾塊喜歡的料子，我回頭讓師傅給您做去。」

艾莎知道安娜不會接話，便又自顧自的說下去。自從那日…那日以後，艾莎沒有再喊過安娜的名字，當著人前沒有，私底下更加沒有，必要時候，一句『爵士大人』已是極限，沒有再多互動，沒有再多對話，她和她，像汪洋裡的兩艘孤船，精心規劃的航線裡起始和終站都毫不相干，只剩點頭致意的交會，禮貌應承的對談。

「衣服做好了，我再讓人給您送去。說實話，您現在這個身份，老是出入這裡會惹來是非的……」

艾莎含著那句話，像一塊又苦又澀的糖，反覆的咀嚼揣摩還未出口，便都化在了嘴裡，模糊不清的委婉曖昧。聽上去，三份的勸戒裡卻是七分低聲下氣的懇求，儘管她本意並非如此，可她的堅強，在安娜灼灼目光的凝視下，像透著光的皮影戲法，都只是身不由己的牽強，她的手上腳上心上都安了線，被一道道眼神、一舉一動拿捏操控，千絲萬線的軸只讓一人握著，讓她往東，她沒辦法向西，讓她偏北，她便到不了南。

「不必那麼麻煩。」安娜擺擺手，看似有些不耐煩的回了句，「反正我們的身形也差不多，拿妳的給我先試試吧。」

艾莎不作聲，算是默認了她的話。轉身便要去取自己收在衣櫃裡的幾件成品，誰曉得，安娜又發話了，這次她沒有不耐煩，如狼似虎的眼神緊緊盯著艾莎，一字一頓的說了出來。

「我要妳身上的那一件。」

艾莎不敢置信的停下腳步，情緒由驚訝很快的轉變為憤怒。從與安娜重新相會以前，她便想像過許多可能發生於她們之間的爭執或者拉扯，她想像過安娜厲聲質問、想像過安娜尖聲憤慨，可是在她的想像中，從未有任何一種，是安娜用這樣的口氣強迫她脫下衣服來，讓她感受到比痛苦更強烈的───恥辱。

「夠了。」她轉過臉來，強迫自己與安娜面對面，「不要胡鬧。」

「我說得難道還不夠清楚嗎?」安娜不甘示弱，「我要妳脫下身上的那一件衣服。」

她說，嚴厲進逼的眼神裡有一種艾莎十分陌生的情緒混雜其中。話沒說完她也不等艾莎反抗，便動手去解艾莎頸上的第一顆盤扣。艾莎花了一點時間才領悟到她眼中的那種情緒是什麼，於是她便什麼也了解了，她當著安娜的面解開扣子，第一顆、第二顆、第三顆，蛇身曲折的繡線在她的身軀上盤桓蜿蜒。普通人嘴裡稱讚的白皙，大多是白裡透紅的白，可艾莎的白，卻是白裡仍然透著白的病白，那樣羸弱的美，美得那樣虛幻不切實際。

安娜幾乎把嘴給咬破了。

因為艾莎的胸前開了花。  
而那朵花不是她栽下的。

饒是如此，卻仍在看見的瞬間，絲絲入扣的開到了她心上。那不是馥郁芬芳的實花，而是穿針引線的繡花，千針萬線的扎口密密麻麻，倒是不需染色，反正有鮮血淋漓的紅艷瑰麗作底。安娜扯著艾莎的領口，指節繃緊到併出彎彎曲曲的綠色的蟲，四方舞動，太陽穴旁的筋也躁動不安，彷彿隨時要破體而出的澎湃。

「妳這又是何苦呢?」  
艾莎低聲說了句，那話，卻更像是說給她自己聽的。

早在幾天前，女醫生又來過一趟，給了她幾副根治咳嗽的西藥，同時做最後一次檢查。讓她解開扣子，用聽診器前胸後背聽過她呼吸和咳嗽的聲音，那時艾莎就知道，她會傷透安娜的心。

其實鍾天生沒有真的繼續下去，鍾天生怕是早就起了疑心，在安娜那日衝動留下的吻痕之後，鍾天生雖然嘴上不問，肯定一直暗中惦記著。鍾天生那方面的事情不大行，他佔著艾莎更像佔著一只稀世罕有的寶，與其不注意讓人給搶走不如自己供起來，一方面製造話題和效果另一方面仍可以靠著艾莎遠近馳名的美貌和嗓音吸引客潮錢潮。剛開始的時候他只是想哄抬艾莎的身價，給她安個凡爾賽宮女王的名號，與她如日中天的身價相輔相成，而後便就有些理所當然的將艾莎視為了他的持有物。他鍾天生的東西沒有與人共享的道理，所以，他便在艾莎身上花了這點心思，留下這宣示意味十足的警告，一個吻痕，給一個未知的敵人。

她靜默的等待著，哪怕一句辱罵、一句宣洩情緒的恨。

安娜卻忽然鬆開手，往前傾身將她緊擁入懷。胸口開襟的扣未及掩上，安娜死死壓在她肩上的臉看不見情緒，可是有雨，溫熱濕潤的落在她頸子上。初始細微綿密，轉瞬傾盆，終而潸然稀疏。那場雨來得突然，防備的傘還未及張開已被猝不及防的淋了滿身。艾莎覺得那雙抓著領子的手像一個垂死掙扎的人，是給絕望逼出的力大無窮，又很快的在虛張聲勢中塗地頹散。

其實她一早知道艾莎身上有鍾天生留下的痕跡，可親眼看見了還是這般剜肉刮骨的痛。

「不論要付出怎樣的代價，我一定帶妳走。」  
「跟我走。」

安娜幾乎是在哀求她。可是她沒敢將這句話說成一句問，就是怕迎來順勢而為的拒絕。

艾莎本可以面不改色的撒謊，她根本必須這麼做。可是安娜揪著她的領口像揪著她的心，一把將她的心給扯皺了，因為哭泣而顫抖的胸膛和呼吸都埋在她的身上、頸子上喘息。她畢竟還只是個二十三歲的女孩，對於年長三歲的艾莎來說，她仍是她永遠的小妹妹，擱在心裡捧在手上疼愛的小妹妹，她的責任應該是想辦法保全安娜，而非為了一時的舊情難忘將安娜逼入更加恐怖的絕境裡，可是她的打算卻像一座紙糊的城、麵和的牆，全都被那場雨沖毀後，化了融了軟成了漿。

她搖搖頭，像嘆息牽起的輕微反應，又點點頭，像為了收緊下頷而做的必須，最終沒給出回應。

「我不是隨口說說的。像鍾天生這樣的人，他只是現在覺得新奇，他在香港、杭州和上海其他地方都有女人妳也都是知道的。這種地方也不能一輩子這樣待下去……」安娜抬不起頭來，愧疚和懊悔的情緒參和著痛恨自己的軟弱所以抬不起頭來，她收緊環抱艾莎的雙手，盡可能壓抑住眼淚表現得沉著堅決，可是她咬著自己的嘴唇時，每下都是又狠又急的豪不留情，她多希望當年留在這裡受苦受罪的人可以是她，「我會找到方法帶妳離開的，我會的。」

「且我答應妳，一定不會讓鍾天生傷害到妳，也不會傷害到我。我知道怎樣保護自己。」安娜曉得這是艾莎唯一在意的，「再給我一點時間，我一定帶妳走。」

艾莎也是累了，甚至沒有拒絕。強撐了這麼些年，一度她以為，她根本失去安娜，永遠也不會再見到她，她的累像蒲公英的籽，長不出雙翅硬是得迎風招展，腳不著地魂不安生的飛，可是安娜的懷抱卻提供了安定，是一片沃土肥壤，等著她永生永世的住下來。

艾莎心裡有一個方法可以了卻一切，儘管她曉得，一旦用上這方法，安娜會恨她一輩子。

可是她心裡守著這個方法，便就安心了下來，安心得覺得可以現在暫時拋開一切顧慮。假裝安娜的一切要求，她都可以答應，假裝一切都有可能成真，短暫的騙過自己。人心是傻的，蒙上眼塞上耳說一點謊就很容易信以為真，她已經傻了這些年，難道還會怕傻一輩子嗎?

安娜用額頭貼著她的下巴，眼角又輕輕擦過她的唇。唇上一片微涼濕潤，是安娜真心摯意的心疼，她又怕艾莎拒絕，於是急匆匆的封了艾莎的嘴，要當作是艾莎已經默認這些。

艾莎由著她，艾莎什麼也由著她。

哪怕是死，也全由著她。


	5. Chapter 5

伍之章

那都是很久以前的事了。

打從有記憶以來的日子裡，就已經擁有彼此，像花瓣圍繞著花蕊、果肉包覆著果核，看似可以單獨存在，生命的意義卻又因如此單獨存在而失去意義。於是，花瓣只在生命凋殘之際離開花蕊，果肉離了果核，便要迎來腐敗衰壞。

她們對外皆稱彼此是親生姊妹，亦對於此深信不疑───直到這關係被一種無以名狀、不可言說的強烈情感完全擠壓破碎以前，直到她們開始在心中向上蒼祈禱，如果兩人可以不是親生姊妹、甚至有關於性別的界線能夠完全的退回起點、在那道壁壘分明的鴻溝將兩人劃到同一邊之前。

「睡不著嗎?」

艾莎帶著濃厚睡意的嗓音，像剛剛被砂紙打磨過的木緣，溫柔圓滑的參和著木頭上刮下來的碎屑。安娜一直在僅僅足以容納兩人並肩躺下寬度的、雖然只是片木板卻尚且勉強可稱之為床的地方挪動身體，像一尾煎鍋裡的糖醋紅燒魚，生怕這裡沾不到醬，那裡碰不到火的左右翻弄。

「嗯…有一點。」安娜聳聳肩，曉得艾莎還沒睡著後鬆了一口氣似的索性摸黑轉過身來與她面對面。

「還在想…阿晉下午對妳說的那些話?」

黑暗中，看不見表情的艾莎，至少聲音聽起來十分揶揄。安娜被這話戳著了痛處，一下子從床板上蹦起身來，大驚小怪的回瞪她───當然她看不到。

「妳偷聽我們說話? …妳…妳聽到多少?」

「不多不少…就聽到妳拒絕他那裡。」

艾莎慢條斯理，收回了初始的那種消遣口氣後，話語裡忽然多出了一種迷濛的、霧靄似的不確定。不確定她對於這件事的看法是好的或是不好的，是贊同或者反對，安娜可以聽出她的話裡拖曳著弦外之音，可她就是聽不出這唱得是哪一種曲、哪一支調。

「為什麼拒絕他?」

「我…我不喜歡他。更不想嫁人。」安娜往上翻了一個大大的白眼，斬釘截鐵得像是在廟口與人賭誓立咒。其實她想過不只一次，會有個面貌姣好、談吐斯文的對象，比方說那些打從渡輪上下來的外商子弟，與她一見留意再見生情的發展下去……可是長工阿晉?這傢伙實在差得太遠了，平常也就是打打鬧鬧，閒聊一二的兄弟，在安娜心中，真是連當成男人來看待都沒有的地位，更遑論談什麼生活嫁娶。

「艾莎，妳知道我的。如果不是真心喜歡，我寧可一輩子不嫁。」安娜湊到她身邊，縮成一團的身子挨著她討好，散著一股令人手足無措的熱，「我們一輩子都在一起，不也很好嗎?」

「傻姑娘，再傻的姑娘也總是要嫁人的。」艾莎揉亂她額頭上的瀏海，躲在陰影底下的陰影對於黑暗適應得很自在。

「那妳有一天也要嫁人嗎?」安娜隔開她的手，忽然憂心忡忡的抬起頭來。她想過她自己的嫁娶，可沒想過艾莎的，關於她那些成親、相夫教子前前後後的每一幕裡都仍有艾莎優雅溫婉的身影。即使她與這世界上任何人成親了，她也是會帶著艾莎往天涯海角去的，「嗯?妳也想嫁人嗎?」

「我不嫁人。」艾莎一字一頓的說著，「我不想，也不會。」

她們一直沒有時間去確認彼此。重逢後的每一次相會，時間都是從裂痕縫隙裡東摳西挖的零散細碎。開始的佔有是大方向的混仗，像前次化妝間裡手忙腳亂的要和給，落花流水的將吻、擁抱、碰觸全走一遍已是極限。然而，此刻的索取卻是小範圍的搜尋，逐一細項的檢查，檢查等在這麼長久分離、磨人思念、猖狂愛憾後的彼此，是否如往昔依舊?

確認的方式也很簡單，用唇瓣去貼合唇瓣，鼻尖輕點鼻尖，舌端交纏舌端，總之她有的她也有的地方都相互糾纏。安娜的吻是令人喘不過氣的迫切，帶有蠻橫的佔據感，裡頭藏著走到哪裡咬到哪裡做記號留痕跡的壞習慣，從前，艾莎也都由著她胡來，讓她在她身上別人看不見的地方留下。在艾莎的寵溺裡，她曾是個隨心所欲的花匠，盡心恣意去栽植她喜歡的濃豔盛放。

直到艾莎從她的身邊被強行奪走，使她陷入一貧如洗的困頓匱乏。期間她從沒想過去死，卻總是在死亡的陰霾壟罩下流連徘徊，可她是不會去死的───因為那裡沒有艾莎。

艾莎慣壞了她，於是她那麼衝動無心的一個吻，又替艾莎招來了這場災厄。

風暴於艾莎的身上過境，穿胸過肺的缺口鮮血淋漓卻是開在安娜心頭。她不敢去想那個男人怎樣碰觸她，怎樣令她得到歡樂或根本不在乎她的歡樂，她只想拔起胸膛上的那把刀，狠狠的往那個男人身上戳，可即便是她真的這麼做了，心也無法不再疼痛，曾經在艾莎身上發生過的事也沒可能一筆勾銷。心上破了洞，補不好，也不想補好。哪怕是萬分之一，若這份痛能夠分擔艾莎所體會的哪怕萬分之一的苦，她就是立刻死了也不會退卻。

艾莎的指尖上有小小的眼，依序記錄過她的眉梢她的髮端她的下頷邊緣，她的頸項她頸項上起伏的喉痕，全部艾莎所能觸及的一切。她已經不是當年那個亦步亦趨的小女孩了，她的眉梢深了、髮端長了、下頷線條讓時間打磨出銳利的邊角是幾乎碰過去就要割傷掌心的消瘦，艾莎反正是不怕痛的，掌心來回的摩娑裡都是無聲的嘆息和憐愛。她也已經不是當年那個懵懂無知的小女孩了，可，她仍是她的傻姑娘。

女王套房是整座凡爾賽宮裡最精心華麗的謊。

裡面住著沒有實權沒有號令沒有國王的女王，這裡曾經凍寒，如長冬永晝，晨昏不分的黑、四季不明的冷。偶爾，帶進一陣風的男人擁抱裡沒有溫暖，如一隻落了隊的大雁，心不在焉，短暫入境、長途出航。

可這座冰雪殿堂裡現在有了安娜。她是星星不滅的火苗、生生不息的烈焰，她走過的路都有劫火餘燼的燙，將艾莎的防備燒出一片又一片的缺口，在她身上烙下一處又一處的燎泡，令艾莎渾身泛熱發癢，她的傷需要安娜身體力行的治療，刻不容緩，再拖下去就怕要傾刻灰飛煙滅的消亡。

「安娜……安娜…」

她從不曉得呢喃裡還能住著這麼多陌生的過客，哭意、哀求同時期望更多的情感躲在安娜的名字裡誰也不讓誰的拳打腳踢，爭先恐後的想證明自己，又在安娜的愛撫下同時忽然被拔去力氣、有志一同的顫抖低吟。她還想著讓安娜別在身上留下任何痕跡，可安娜一早知道了她的為難，都安安份份的將吻落在她身上霜雪白皙的其他地方。退開扣子的旗袍裡面等著時下正風行上海的貼身定製品───文胸，雪花樣式鏤空重疊的蕾絲是完美襯托胸型與膚色的淡粉，無法完全包覆的衣料與半隱半現的乳房間彷彿一只飽滿到果皮綻裂的桃，一掌盈握的渾圓好似輕輕一碰就要滲出水似的嬌嫩欲滴。安娜將旗袍的扣子一逕解到她腿邊，像學不會忍耐的孩子，平安一夜好眠已是極限，隔天清晨一張開眼，便抵擋不了的非要將禮物完全拆解才善罷甘休。她把文胸往上推，甚至來不及騰出手去解開後方的扣子，就匆忙低頭。

艾莎胸前有三朵花，一朵帶刺，觸目生疼的傷人。兩朵昏昏欲睡，尚未甦醒的等待著誰來揉開惺忪睡眼。安娜避開了傷她的那朵，眨眨眼，藏起痛，小心翼翼的揀了左邊那一朵，含苞待放裡還慵懶倦怠的柔軟依賴，安娜低頭吻住她，往覆繾綣的挑動刺激了她，使她忽然驚悚而戰慄的清醒過來，奮力抵抗，安娜無暇顧及這廂的抗爭，另一廂的手也已按捺不住安份，哆嗦著往一旁摘取。

胸前的端點已經被反覆折磨得紅腫難耐，色澤淺淡的暈痕加深又再加深，實在沒辦法，本來當這些吻都可以無拘無束遍佈艾莎全身的時候，每個吻都可以平均分去一些顏色和愛戀，可是這會卻被迫得要全部集中，集中到艾莎身上不會洩密舉發的地方，而這些地方，偏偏屈指可數的稀少。

艾莎覺得安娜快將那顆果子給咬破了，裡面熟得一塌糊塗的果肉幾乎要併裂出來的疼痛，可是那種痛又並非單純源自於肉體外部衝擊的痛，有一些別的什麼由內而外的呼應著在她血液裡翻江倒海的沸滾，於是那痛便不僅僅只是疼痛了，參和了濃稠的慾望後中合的痛，很真實的一抽一抽的發著脹。她伸手跩緊安娜的衣擺，把一絲不苟紮進褲腰裡的襯衫都拖了出來，亟欲分散注意的手盲目的從衣擺和身體間的縫隙裡鑽了進去，安娜嘶的一聲喊了出來，不痛，倒是太過冰涼的一下子令她繃緊身體來。艾莎的撫摸像攪了泥巴的混濁黏膩的漿，濃稠的貼合著她的腰身也不往上、也不往下，就是那麼稍微的上上下下游移，欲拒還迎的邀請裡又讓人生出一種自作多情的錯覺，和她的人、她的舞步她的歌曲一樣，魅惑人心的不是傾盡全力的表現，而是給出一點往往又回收幾分的不明確。把人的心上不碰天、下不著地的懸著，沒辦法不費盡心思的去猜測揣摩。

別人對於艾莎態度曖昧的猜度，主要源自於艾莎不便的直接拒絕，不情願的交付裡只好迂迴。

可是安娜對於艾莎態度曖昧的猜度，主要源自於艾莎對於自己的輕賤，她不敢給、也自覺給不起，她不想讓安娜看著她沉溺時，將她與過去的日子做出想像連結。她不想讓安娜以為……她曾經很享受這一切。可是她的腦子管不住她的心，像一根彈性十足的繩子，栓是栓住了，卻就仍然放任著她的身體張揚，繩子只管拉扯只管繃緊至極，越來越細，只有安娜的手拉的動這條繩子，繩子在別人的手裡是鐵條，只有在安娜的手裡它才安份的柔軟下來回歸本貌，安娜掐著這條繩子正是掐著她的命，為了活命，她只能拼死維持著繩子與安娜的聯繫。

安娜菸抽得很兇。因過去，艾莎給一戶人家裡的公子當家教時，那戶人家裡的老爺是個徹頭徹尾的大菸槍，每每下了課回到家，她渾身上下從髮絲到衣領子裡都透著一股隱匿的菸味，安娜起初一直很討厭那種味道，她說不上來，以為自己只是單純討厭菸燃燒起來的那種臭，總是嚷嚷著要艾莎想辦法換工作，可偏偏那戶人家的待遇很好，兩人也為此起過記憶中為數不多的口角。

一直要到很久很久的以後，安娜才曉得，她討厭的不是菸味。

而是艾莎身上那彷彿被人佔據了的陌生痕跡。

可是偏偏，那道菸痕已在她的嗅覺裡深深刻印，那味道竟已不知不覺的在她腦海裡與艾莎產生了不可抹滅的連結。她去英國的時候，曾經在街頭聽過一個悲傷的童話故事，在寒冬深夜被迫外出販賣火柴的女孩，透過臨死前點燃的三根火柴取暖同時看見了名為幸福實為天國的景像，安娜覺得自己也像那個女孩，透過點燃一根一根的長菸，從雲霧繚繞的煙絲裡焚燒生命，不過是為尋一個有她的幻境、為營造一個她仍在身邊的假像。

如今她是真真實實的在眼前了。她安然的躺在她身下，在她的雙臂之間，甚至她由腰旁兩側緩慢漸升的撫摸都那麼確切，安娜屈膝，跪著往後退去，她是這座冰雪宮殿裡唯一俯首稱臣的將領，絕對的效忠絕對的堅貞守護，絕對的服從，可是女王卻在這一刻慌亂了起來，因她看似完美的后冠裡藏著瑕疵，隱著裂痕，她不能讓安娜這麼做。

「安娜，妳…妳別用嘴……妳先起來，求求妳。」

安娜又聽到那陣撲騰聲了，被雨水潮潤的雙翅在與玻璃相互碰撞下一籌莫展的無力。

但她沒有順從艾莎的意思。

「妳知道我不在乎的，艾莎。」  
「我愛妳。」

她低下頭去，在一片久旱未雨的密林裡落下清冷的淚滴。


	6. Chapter 6

陸之章

女人的身體是一片旱土荒漠，偶爾，突如其來的暴雨會在沙丘上漲出河流，湍急水勢來得洶湧、去得短促無蹤。沒有人知道，下次，河道會往哪竄改，大雨滂沱會帶來豐沛的滋潤或九死一生的溺斃，又也許兩種並行，生和死之間的界線在肉體面臨極致高亢的緊繃狀態時，曖昧不明，艾莎仰起頭，不是第一次寧可在這種狀態下死去。

以前她這麼想過，是因為安娜不在，有些她以為不能容忍的事，變得可以容忍。  
現在她這麼想時，是因為安娜回來，有些她已經習慣容忍的事，變得無法容忍。

她覺得她像坐在屋簷底下聽雨等雨的人，屋外下著大雨，屋裡頭還滲著小小的水滴，裡裡外外都潮潤的房裡，由內而外的透出水氣。安娜的吻是屋外飛旋而下的雨點，乍看飄忽不定，可最終都是要落到同一處來的集中細膩，安娜用臉側去蹭她大腿裡邊的肌膚，是她的錯覺嗎?她幾乎敏感得連安娜眨眼掃過的眼睫都能清楚感受，然後，安娜輕輕的嘆了一口氣，她覺得自己的腰肢像浸在水裡的糖塊，一下子鬆泛開來，酥酥軟軟的化成滿鍋的漿，糖塊是再看不見了，只剩一勺撈起的湯湯水水裡全是甜蜜。

安娜有最刁鑽的舌，去品嘗最頂級的甜品。低下頭去的臉看不見表情，艾莎不敢看，又不能不看，她還想推開她，可那些拒絕又被她同時湧到嘴邊的別什麼聲音給沖散了，攪和成她不得不咬牙收回的呻吟，橘紅色的火焰在她身下燃燒，她在越來越熾烈的喘息裡幾乎聞到了濃煙焦味，她是火苗上扭曲的一張紙片，化灰成燼前，畢竟了無憾恨的舒展舞動過一切。

安娜不盡然只是親吻她，可她什麼也看不見，只能從下方傳導而返的知覺裡轉化為腦海裡的猜測畫面，安娜可能───用舌頭旁側重重的壓過她，舌尖死緊的抵在她身下來回舔弄，她幾乎被搞糊塗了，究竟身下那股衝動是為了此時此刻的情潮翻湧或者一股單純本能的尿意?她將手壓在安娜雙肩上，絞緊她襯衫衣領的指節都發白泛紫的僵硬，進退維谷的忍耐著不敢有絲毫過大動靜，就怕控制不了自己。

性欲，從來都是別人的意思。在這一刻之前，艾莎彷彿沒有意識和生命的傀儡，人工造物的雕琢性格裡頭盡是冷漠的、拒絕感受的缺陷。可安娜對她，不是在強逞她自己的欲望，而是對她珍愛到無以名狀的憐惜，如果她真的不想，安娜就是切斷了手也決不會隨意的碰她，那更像是一種取悅，一種發自內心希望她能感受到愛的途徑。如果能讓一個人感受到愛的路有一千條，她知道安娜會走遍那一千零一條，哪怕是自己去披荊斬棘的為她憑空開出一條康莊大道，安娜進入她，只不過是這一千零一條讓她感受到愛的方法之一。

她有多喜歡安娜，就有多喜歡被她進入時的溫柔。因沐浴在這份溫柔中她感覺自己忽然變得宏大，如一片深不見底、遙不可測的汪洋，夜藍色的海潮高漲跌落都只為了呼應體內逐漸形成的律動，白浪淘盡的沙岸上有安娜踩過留下的足跡，可是不管她踩得怎樣重、踏得怎樣深刻，一切似乎永無止盡的不夠，那些足跡總是很快的被花白碎沫帶走，讓她又弓著身子懇求更多。

那其實更像是一種呼喚，於是安娜抬起身體，匍匐著將回應送返。安娜用手掌替她將凌亂的髮絲往後梳去，沾了一層汗水的瀏海幾乎和她身下一樣乖巧黏膩，安娜吻了吻她，又在每一次往她身體裡推送的空隙停下來望著她的表情。這樣的艾莎看上去很陌生，安娜對她有一種無可救藥的貪戀，無法持久記憶的空虛，她總覺得艾莎無時不刻的在悄悄變化，舞池裡與人交手共舞的她、更衣間裡委婉隱忍的她、轉檯子時倨傲冷豔的她、躺臥身下旖旎纏綿的她……她有那麼多千變萬化的模樣，可安娜卻只有一雙供以追逐迷戀的眼，所以目不暇給，所以一刻也不得放鬆清閒。

艾莎皺著眉，在她越發快速的抽送下發出幼貓似的低微的嗚咽，安娜聽過發出這種聲音的貓，多半只有兩種原因，要不是饑餓就是春心勃發，她希望艾莎兩種都是，然後她就能成為艾莎唯一的食糧，在她有所需的任何時候提供遞補，她希望艾莎永遠也離不開她。她將額頭緊緊貼著艾莎的，在她含糊得像是哭聲裡的低吟裡咬過她的耳畔，舌尖則忙著仔細臨摹她耳廓的輪型，艾莎閃避著側開臉，以為無法顧及的感官全部集中在了身下，又因為她這麼一咬迎來雙重的刺激，她有些埋怨的悶哼了一聲，躲不過，只好想辦法把安娜不安份的嘴給堵了，順道阻絕喉嚨裡哽住的其他不安份的那些。

安娜到底要將她推到哪裡才肯善罷甘休呢?艾莎呼吸紊亂的將雙手扣在她頸子上，已經動得發痠犯疼的腰身仍舊沒有停下來的意思，她以為她已經到了，可是安娜又盤據著不退出來，她在她的身體裡待了那麼久，久得快要化成她身體裡的一部份，讓她快要記不得身體裡沒有她的那種空泛，她的身體裡有一個小小的點在躲藏，每當安娜找到它的時候，就能成功引發她體內顫慄的一種鏈鎖反應，然後，安娜又會故意錯過它，像特務和匪諜之間的虛實迂迴，放過不是失誤，從來都是為了引出更深層的情報和來源。

「……不要了，安娜……不行了……」

她胡亂的將臉埋在安娜的頸子上，語不成句的哀求裡有讓安娜心蕩神馳的柔媚和倦意。安娜點點頭，從艾莎唇上又連著偷去幾個吻權充作是利息，她見艾莎的唇色已經暈開，忍不住用拇指指腹去為她抹平，尚有艾莎體內餘潮殘熱、又連帶附著她紅紫唇色的指尖看上去十分誘人，安娜正待將手指湊到嘴邊，卻被她眼明手快的攔下。

「不許胡鬧。」

她斜睨安娜，阻擋的話裡沒了底氣，三分嗔裡混足了七分的輕聲細氣，讓安娜哧的一聲笑了出來。艾莎喜歡她毫無防備笑起來的樣子，眼角瞇成月牙狀的鈎尖總是在艾莎的心裡劃過一道又淺又癢的印子，她靠在安娜肩上不發一語，想要暫時什麼也不去想的放縱自己。

安娜擁著她，閒來無事的手在她仍然坦裸的身軀上游移前行。甫經情潮翻湧的身軀，深深的從骨子裡透出一股無所適從的慵懶，從腰背以下隨意裸露在被單外的身軀，白皙而豐滿，像一只婉轉旖旎的素蛇，若隱若現的穿梭，似是而非的遮蓋。蛇血是冷的，生存的必要是沐浴朝陽的溫暖曝曬，如她正散漫的承接著眼前目光灼熱的貪婪，一動也不動，盡管享受酒足飯飽後的倦怠。

「在想什麼呢?」

艾莎原先真的什麼也沒有在想的，是被她這麼一問後，才產生了許許多多的想法。她真想，日子能永遠停駐在這一刻，她真想接受安娜的提議和她一起遠遠的逃開，她真想對安娜說一句，哪怕不足以表達她的情意萬分之一的『我愛妳』。可是，她封死了那些千思萬緒的出口，只撿了一句別的來說。

「我在想……我在想，時候不早，妳也該走了。」

固若金湯的懷抱，彷彿一座被從外部轟炸撼動的城池，在聽到那句話後，逐漸瓦解鬆懈，裂出一個黑洞洞的口子。她想過艾莎在此時此刻可能對她說的種種濃情蜜意，可是她的想像裡，沒有一句會是這樣的趕客逐令，她不肯輕易放棄，小心翼翼的又問了一句:「再一下就好，至少，讓我陪妳到妳睡著，然後我就會走的。」

艾莎從她的懷裡坐起身來，背對過去隨手拾起被她脫下的文胸、旗袍。

「…妳還是現在就走罷，我擔心時間拖得太長了，馮媽她們…會疑心。」

「那我明天再過來看妳?」

「再說罷...」

「好罷，妳說了算。」

安娜點點頭，也背過身去收拾自己的東西。原本艾莎對她的態度也一直是這樣若即若離的，可是從前她那都是儘可能作好準備的去迎接她的推辭，直到現在她才曉得，傷人最深的痛，是這種突如其來的反差，她好像被一顆流星子彈打到的傷兵，痛覺神經的反應那麼緩慢，讓她起先只有愣在原地手足無措的份，才恍然的椎心蝕骨起來，可是一切早為時已晚。

她臨走前回望了一眼艾莎的房內，和她仍原地背身不動的僵硬。

她知道她還是沒能從艾莎口裡問出她真正的想法來，如果她沒辦法將艾莎毫髮無傷的從這裡帶走，她可能永遠也問不出來。她輕輕帶上門，從套房裡面的臥室往外穿越還奢華鋪張著各式各樣布匹衣料的小廳，繞過和艾莎情不自禁相擁相吻的套裝沙發，步伐聲越發的走遠到最後聽不見了。

艾莎仍坐在原地，她覺得那陣逐漸遠去的腳步聲，像一個可悲的徵兆，一語道出安娜最終仍是會遠遠離開她的預言。她低下頭，只是裝模作樣收攏到身邊的衣服根本懶得穿上，嘴角揚起一線哀傷的弧度。

───傻姑娘，醒來時看不見妳的感覺，才更教人難受。


	7. Chapter 7

柒之章

「艾姑娘，領事館那裡給送了樣東西來。」

艾莎半抬空中的手頓了頓，格爾達那句話裡的某個詞倒生著一個鉤，一說出口，鐵鉤便沉沉的掛到了臂膀上。起初以為負得過這份重，還些許兀自逞強，漸漸的便有些力不從心，一寸一寸的被扯低拉下。艾莎將雪花膏的盒蓋擱到梳妝台上，斜眼瞥見牛皮油紙裡勾勒出的瓶身形狀，短小粗胖。

「先放我桌上吧。」她淡淡的應了一句，穩住手裡的抖卻止不住心湖上的餘波盪漾。

「姑娘您是哪兒不舒服嗎?怎麼好端端的讓人送藥來了?」

格爾達忍不住插著問了一句，手裡還捏著那包油紙彷彿根本的意識到這是樣不該如此輕易交出的東西，有些躊躇著多嘴。也許她的直覺是對的，但她自己卻無從驗證。她從艾莎剛在小金鳳手底下訓練的時候就認識艾莎了，對於這與自己同樣有著一張異國臉孔的女孩總是比其他舞小姐多了幾分憐惜和關懷。小金鳳為人刻薄又急躁，手底下的舞小姐有樣學樣的踩低拜高，雖說大多數時候都沒有半點她插話的餘地，但只要她能力可及的範圍裡，她對於艾莎的事情都會留上一份心。

其實命運也就是這樣的東西，很多事，分不清是幫人還是幫自己，總之都因果輪迴的綁在一起。因她當年的一份移情作用善待艾莎，是故艾莎被捧紅起來後，便就特別指明了要帶她走，讓她不必繼續待在小金鳳手底和她那間烏煙瘴氣的金銀舞廳裡受氣。

「沒事，就有些頭疼。都疼好幾天了也不見好，才託梅醫生給我送點止痛藥來。」

艾莎簡短作結，格爾達也曉得她的脾氣，凡是她用這樣口氣收尾的事，便就是讓人拿槍桿子抵在額頭上也不可能問出個所以然來。她姍姍的應了聲將紙包放到桌上去，就剛巧擺在雪花膏盒身的旁邊，這才匆匆忙忙的走開。

上海女人化妝的步驟可以很簡單，也可以很繁瑣。可不論是簡單或繁瑣裡，總是跳不過將臉面洗淨後先薄薄的抹上一層雪花膏的這項動作。雪花膏不到妝容，卻又是上妝前必備的保養程序，因擦在皮膚上柔軟輕爽，似冬季裡迎面而來的棉雪，一沾在臉上便很快的吸收消失，故得其名。

艾莎端坐鏡前，帶著一絲病氣的面容白裡透著的還是白。平常的女人妝點都是為了遮瑕，黑眼圈、雀斑、痘疤和中國人血脈相連裡擺脫不去的膚色黃臘，用白去掩飾缺陷。她的妝點，卻是為了在白淨上造假，塗脂抹粉的模擬出平凡的潤紅。抹過雪花膏以後，只那麼淺淺的打過一層雞蛋粉定妝，也就是她全部的底妝了。

眼影也和一般上海女人時興的大地色系不同，抉擇了普通難以駕馭的紫。如信手拈來的雲霞餘夕，是白晝跨越至黑夜前倏忽即逝的瑰麗，每次眨眼後定睛，彷彿先前留在腦海裡的印象又全盤被顛覆的呈現另一種嶄新色調，艾莎就是有這種本事教人連眼睛也捨不得眨的雙眼發直，恨不得拿膠把眼皮都給雙雙黏上，不讓落下。

她往前傾身，將腰背拉成一道近乎直線的曲弧，往上拱起的胸脯是盛齡芳華無聲的睥睨驕傲。對著水銀鏡面轉出的金屬管身裡塞滿蠟、油混合而成的柱狀口紅，今次撿選了與眼影相襯的暗洋紅色，在略顯單薄的雙唇中央輕點後才用唇筆往左往右的擴去。

香檳淺金的長髮也與時下最流行的波浪型鬈髮不同，仍是編成長辮後仔仔細細的盤在了腦後。既保守又出眾特殊，典雅嚴謹中卻又透著一絲不容侵犯而引人遐想的距離，與她一身頎長及地的裙，密不透風的包裹裡偏偏給蕾絲鏤空薄紗若隱若現洩漏的天機相得益彰。她是道一知半解的謎，令所有卡在知與不知間進退維谷的男人，心癢難耐。如果從未見識過她的美，也就罷了，最難是發覺了她風情萬種的幾道面目後，欲罷不能的想見識更多。

艾莎伸手將一絲細膩得彷彿不存在的髮往耳根後勾去，她凝視鏡中的自己，對於這身裝扮即將撩起的軒然大波或者瘋狂癡迷渾然不覺。一對蛤貝似雪白的耳廓底下，各有一點靜默的等待著負珠寶綴飾的重，艾莎的手，夢遊似的伸向梳妝台上擺放的那只貝殼浮雕木盒，從裡頭的夾層摸出一只小小的盒。安娜先前給她送來的耳環就一直睡在那裡，被她泛著熱氣的指尖一碰，霧濛濛的迷上了一層水氣，不過是看看罷了，天天，妝前妝後艾莎也都這般靜靜的反覆觀看，就是未曾將耳環配戴，看完了，便像了卻一樁心事似的舒坦，又靜靜的收回去。

手肘輕輕擦過格爾達為她送來的牛皮紙包，艾莎這才如夢初醒似的，意識到這東西仍光明正大的放在她桌上，她怏怏的將牛皮紙拆去，露出裡面一個乾淨的琥珀色澤的玻璃瓶身，便把玻璃瓶連同耳環都小心的收回木盒裡。

低頭又抬臉間，更替成一副制式表情。眼角上梢藏著點到為止的魅惑，嘴唇抿起隱著恰如其分的笑意，舉手投足間盪漾的開來的是她一逕冷豔妖冶的冰雪風情。她沒忘過她是誰，她是凡爾賽宮的女王，她的虛與委蛇攸關她用生命在保護著的那個人。她不能有分毫差錯，不容許失敗退縮。

她必須是今晚，萬眾矚目的焦點和希望承載。

從前，往後，亦須夜夜如此。

直至生命劃下句點終結。

凡爾賽宮統共十處舞廳中，惟有鏡廳是夜夜對外售票的公開舞廳，不論貧富貴賤，只要衣著得體、買得起一元三支舞的舞票，便都能到如今的大上海舞廳中最壯闊盛大的鏡廳裡過過十里洋場華燈初上的豪華乾癮，玩一場衣香鬢影、紙醉金迷的奢侈遊戲。

通常，艾莎是極少極少現身鏡廳的。她遠近馳名的美貌與歌喉是凡爾賽宮的鎮宮之寶，只有在私人俱樂部式的其它九廳中偶爾有幸目睹她的翩然風采，也有這樣的一種異象，但凡風聲走漏這位『東方達芙妮』可能出沒的當晚，整座鏡廳的售票窗口都將陷入一票難求的狂熱爭奪。

今夜更是不同以往。

事情是這樣的，儘管凡爾賽宮今時的地位聲勢如日中天，像流行這樣瞬息萬變捉摸不定的趨勢，仍然隨時有可能被搶走。作為大上海首屈一指的舞廳，除了好更要懂得求新求變。別的不說吧，就說那前些日子開張的『新世紀』遊樂場，為了宣傳，特別請來專人編輯出版一張《新世紀報》，更推出了一道譁眾取寵的『花榜』針對活躍於上海各界的知名女性品頭論足，排行比較。並且，此份 《新世紀報》有意無意的惟獨缺漏了凡爾賽宮裡的最出名的幾位，幾乎是一份較勁意味濃厚的宣戰帖。

鐘天生不是省油的燈，更沒有平白給人欺侮的道理。

他於《新世紀報》發行前夕，率先公布了凡爾賽宮將開放鏡廳舉辦自由舞蹈比賽的消息，狠狠的挫了挫新世紀遊樂場的一番銳氣。又表示此次的舞蹈比賽規矩獨樹一格，將採由混舞的方式，甚至不要求攜帶舞伴，屆時參加報名的男女，只要人人一踏進舞池都是比賽選手，各憑本事在舞池上奪到舞伴並且不被隨侍在旁的評審判定出局，就算勝出。舞曲曲風不定、快舞慢步皆有，須得見招拆招。最後贏得比賽的人，便可免去一個月在凡爾賽宮中的所有開銷支付並入住國王套房或女王套房，享盡奢華榮寵。

消息一出，凡爾賽宮裡外的人群都有如開了鍋的滾水，摩拳擦掌。會跳舞的、不會跳舞的，想做國王的、想當女王的，想一夕成名的、想一夜致富的，全數沒頭沒腦的報了名。本就隸屬於凡爾賽宮裡的舞小姐更是喧嘩不已，任誰都想試一試擠下凡爾賽宮如今的女王，所謂『東方達芙妮』的艾莎，一舉聲名大噪，一償當王稱后的夙願。

艾莎倒不是想佔著這個位置不讓，而是她不能讓。

如果她不能穩據凡爾賽宮頂點的這個位置直到安娜與傳聞中的英國大使之子，女爵士大人名義上的未婚夫履行婚約，正式完婚後。安娜必定會想方設法的要帶她走而陷入危險。可是她無論如何也不能讓安娜這樣做，而讓安娜死了這條心的唯一辦法，便只有，讓她親眼看見，艾莎在凡爾賽宮裡的輝煌與快樂，要讓她自覺給不起，才能逼得她放下。

凡爾賽宮從外觀看上去是一座巨大的，馬蹄鐵狀的三層建築。U字型的空間往上分別格成了所有作為富豪巨擘私人招待所般九廳以及會客室、麻將室、撞球室、旅館的用途，相反的，U字型中央所勾勒出來的那片巨大空白，便就是鏡廳所在。鏡廳以上直接挑高三樓，圓弧狀的玻璃拱頂貌似18世紀英國最著名的世界博覽會展示館－水晶宮，夜間，從鏡廳往上折射的各式各色霓虹光線會使凡爾賽宮如一枚精心切割的鑽石光芒四射，由內而外的嶄露出它無法可擋、無處媲美的絢爛奢靡。

鏡廳裡面，又分做雙層舞台，由U字圓弧處延伸而出的圓形舞台較高，由舞台兩側延伸而出的平緩坡道漸降直接與下層舞池連接。偶爾，作為噱頭受邀而來俄羅斯舞孃、或者其他一些歌舞團就是在上層舞台表演，也能由舞台輕鬆往人群中跳舞穿梭，省去上下台階的麻煩和危險。馬蹄狀的長型舞廳故名思義皆仿造法國凡爾賽宮裡的那一座，鑲嵌滿多達兩百片的巨大鏡面伺立環繞，觥籌交錯、光影交雜的幢幢人影，不只鏡花水月，根本即是明鏡叢林般的異界，令人目眩神迷。

當然，地板是不能再使用鏡片了。用加厚過的強化玻璃鋪張的地面裡嵌著成千上萬的燈頭，隨著曲風舞風變化而一致明滅，下層更安裝了彈簧夾層，在來回舞動穿梭間與紛亂舞步上下呼應晃動，營造出只可意會不能言傳的特殊舞蹈效果。

艾莎撩開裙襬一腳站上舞池那時，感覺舞池猶如一頭蠢蠢欲動的巨獸，而包含她在內的這些男男女女都只是巨獸背脊上險象求生的一只跳蚤。微乎其微的存在，蚍蜉撼樹的不自量力，朝生暮死的貪歡搶快。她定了定眼瞧向眼前人，王將軍是少數幾位現今出沒凡爾賽宮裡同時也看過她在金銀樓時模樣的人。那時的他還只是個名不見經傳的小兵，艾莎也只是名不見經傳的小姐，甚至連舞也還不大會跳，一次他與人起衝突給打傷了臉，還是艾莎勸下來的架。光陰荏苒，往復經年的日子裡，他加入了叱吒風雲的軍閥派系，艾莎也搖身一變成為凡爾賽宮女王。

要說王將軍對她沒有非份之想，那是沒有人會相信的。怪只怪在他給調去東北從軍的那兩年裡，艾莎的生命裡出現了鐘天生，否則，他始終深信艾莎當年應該是會選擇他的，當然，那都是他自己的夢罷了。情義兩個字，情是磨淡了，義還更甚幾分，他今次邀艾莎跳得這支起頭舞步，倒是解了艾莎缺伴的燃眉之急，樂音初下，管弦悠悠揚揚的揭開序曲，他恍惚想起，幾年前金銀樓裡那個面孔生澀的洋人小姐，將手巾壓在他傷口上時傳來的那陣痛癢。

不過是一支舞罷了，他卻老想著，拿掉隨身手槍的西裝褲頭輕得竟讓他不曉得該如何拿捏自己的步伐了。

───快快慢、快快慢、快快慢。

比賽，才剛開始呢。


	8. Chapter 8

捌之章

長廊和貴賓席處的燈全熄了，座席間都點上香氛燭火營造氣氛，只把光線全集中在了舞池裡。艾莎始終感覺凡爾賽宮是活著的，感覺它是一頭龐大而飢餓的獸，要不，這會有那麼多的人都擠在一起，那些甚囂塵上的喧嘩怎麼會一下子都聽不見了?耳邊只剩下一種聲音，這種震耳欲聾的模糊，因全然無法辨識，也只能勉強稱之為是『聲音』了。艾莎聽過這種聲音，在她們第一次也應該是最後一次的纏綿結束後，艾莎曾經將臉壓在她胸口，仔仔細細的豎起耳朵去聽，那時，安娜胸口傳來的就是這種，含含糊糊的、有血有肉的聲音。她甚至聽不出一下一下的拍子，可是她無法用言語形容，她有多感謝，不管這份感謝真正該奉獻給所謂的天堂或佛界，她是那麼感謝上天讓安娜還活著，活著回到了上海，活著回到了她身邊。

凡爾賽宮是吃人不吐骨頭的巨獸。

她是怎麼將安娜拉下來攙和在這片渾水中的就得想盡辦法讓她怎麼走。

巨獸咕噥了一聲，似是對於她的決定感到十分不滿意。牠還沒吃飽，嗜血貪腥的欲都還未完全甦醒，尖牙利齒的狠勁都還不到派上用場的時機，艾莎腳底一斜，感覺牠慵懶的翻了個身似的晃動肚皮───還沒呢，還沒呢，還不夠有趣，還可以再更有趣。

舞曲每經過一支，場上至少便削減去一半的人數。對不上節奏的、將舞步踩成舞伴皮鞋的、不會其中任何一種舞的甚至為爭奪舞伴大打出手的都一一讓環伺在側的評審『請』了下來，此次為免特定人士存心攪局，鐘天生親自迎來上海政界的幾位首長坐鎮，又花了點心思邀請英國領事館駐中大使－威索頓公爵和安娜出席見證，隨著樂曲幾番更迭，倒也安然無事，並未見鬧出什麼岔子。

可王將軍之於這座舞池，卻有如他當年之於艾莎的生命，過早的離場了。

這曲探戈他不會，剛拱手相讓給一位叫得出名號的軍官，艾莎又裙擺搖曳的讓一位進出口商接過了。戰況越演越烈，尤其有些戲劇化的、連著幾位削減去資格的參賽者都剛巧是女性，餘剩下來的男舞者便得使出渾身本領想盡辦法在場上找著舞伴了。艾莎在人來人往的對舞間如一朵枝繁葉茂的薔薇，渾身帶刺的舞步裡進退分明的推辭拒絕，以男女雙方緊密靠攏為其特色，據說源起於有意隱瞞關係情人之間的秘密舞蹈，比起其它國際標準舞步更為貼近的姿勢中卻剛強颯爽，兩人間流露的情意若有似無，並不微笑的表情嚴肅、些許倨傲。似乎無時不刻在評判著對方作為一個情人是否適格。

跟不上拍子的其中一個，艾莎順著節奏抓著一個頓點推了出去，這廂又被一位面孔生疏的男子捧過手去，掌心貼合掌心的一把拉到懷裡，剎那間靜止的垂首動作，竊玉偷香似的停在艾莎耳畔深深吸氣，也不曉得是給舞步累出的喘還是故意，一陣梔子花香的馥郁芬芳滿足的在鼻腔中擴散開來，艾莎一甩手，趁他分神的當下又一個踏步旋身離去。夜色帷幕的紫紗長裙，猶如一盞盛放荼蘼的花，從腿側裂開的裙衩裡藏著衰敗前最絢爛繁複，最猖狂極緻的美。美得那樣岌岌可危、搖搖欲墜，在雙手左右牽引下拉出摺皺重瓣的波浪花海，她收，如枝頭嶄露含苞初長，她放，又從勢單力薄的孤花剎那間，開成花團錦簇的奼紫嫣紅，她就是孤身一人，也可在傾刻間化作連綿群芳。

越發顛簸緊促的樂曲向上攀升高漲，此時已沒有人能再輕易近身。全場矚目焦點眾星拱月似的全落在了艾莎的獨舞身上，其餘還湊得成舞伴的寥寥數對都成了陪襯，似電影裡面目不清的伴舞龍套，都只得相形失色、黯然傷神。

中提琴的樂譜忽然走到了一處轉捩點，第一部、第二小提琴的聲部如卸甲穿心的長刀雙雙切入，迎來氣勢磅礡輝煌最甚之處。此時，艾莎左後方的舞者忽爾變節，步步進逼，把剛剛還耳鬢廝磨的女舞者白白送給了虎視眈眈的另一位。艾莎在一個側身別臉的動作裡瞥見來者面容，她一甩手，像是把自己的心都給挖出來狠狠拋了過去似的，讓對方一搭一拉的鑽著一個空隙潛伏到她身邊來。

她是在想什麼呢?她怎麼能讓安娜接下這支舞呢?

但是她實在別無他法呀。

安娜幾乎就是要貼到艾莎臉面上來了，可她的神情裡仍然維持著一絲不苟的冷漠。彷彿在這之前一切的處心積慮都不值一提，她右臂環到艾莎腰際，在凹處輕輕一提，讓艾莎只能與她胸口緊貼著胸口的交合。她今次穿的洋裝胸前和背部各有一處完全鏤空的薄紗設計，明著是什麼也看不見，暗地裡的碰觸卻最能直接感受到躲在禮服下的線條，那不過是一層紗，怎也擋不住女人跳起舞來的那股軟勁，似是而非的幽柔順從裡分明自主獨立，艾莎像是迎合著她的每個步伐，又更像是因著她有那股意思，才讓安娜恍惚間能夠產生她曲意承歡的錯覺。旁人看起來都是一樣的跟，可看似由安娜帶領的步子裡，其實是她刻意給出的主導權，她的嘴也許不能誠實，可她的身體可以，她的身體不會言語，就是再誠實也洩不去半句她的真心。滿場上誰的舞她也都能跟，也都跟不久，因她太懂得如何調整進退，再怎樣不適合的舞伴她也有本事跳成相配，可他們怎麼跳都是跳著她的身體，惟有安娜能摟著她背像摟著她的心、擁著她的腰像擁著她的靈魂。

偏左轉去的迴旋舞直將場上一對舞者給逼出舞池，她們並非有意的，有意的是她們怎樣也無法停下那股身心完全契合的悸動酣暢。

艾莎輕巧一挑，在安娜往前跨步的屈膝動作裡諂媚的勾上她左腳，安娜前傾的身姿未停，稍微往下施壓的將她舞成一道往後彎曲的線，西裝筆挺的領結、光可鑑人的皮鞋都不在艾莎的眼裡，她眼裡只有一汪碧綠澄透的湖水，耳邊樂曲、歡呼鼓噪都再聽不見。她多想是她的，跟隨著她的溫柔指引，哪怕這支舞曲有如被詛咒似的永遠也不歇停，天涯海角也亦步亦趨的隨她跳去。

只是無論怎樣激昂高亢、怎樣悠遠綿長的曲子都要迎來曲終人散的結局。

兩人停下的當頭，音樂嘎然而止，整座鏡廳爆發出飛彈轟炸似的如雷掌聲。場上剛巧剩餘三對舞者，卻只有她們第一時間鬆開彼此的手，也只有她們別開對方眼神後忘記向群眾回以熱切的感謝的眼神。

主持人口沫橫飛的忙著複述比賽裡的高潮迭起之處，並同時慎重的向在場選手以及旁觀群眾解釋評審群需要一些時間研討出三對選手的優勝順序，幾位評審和各界代表仕紳煞有其事的進了旁邊的單間包廂，主持人則讓三對候選人從舞台左旁的布幕退場休息，趕緊的換上一批俄羅斯大腿舞孃表演炒熱氣氛。

魚貫進入幕後的選手裡，安娜和艾莎是最晚的一對。腥紅色的簾幕因著行走帶起的動靜而前前後後擺盪，可是那幕畢竟又太沉了，如一灘混足了沙石的泥水，動起來的樣子顯得臃腫不堪而遲緩。平時也是有專人打掃定期清洗的，可仍然長久的泛著一股淡淡的粉塵霉味，幕前光影交錯、幕後卻黑燈瞎火的一片黯然，安娜一直靜悄悄的跟在艾莎後方，聽著喀喀喀的鞋跟響聲去辨別她的方位，兩人也不曉得是有意無意的走得極慢，慢得遠遠聽見其他兩對選手的交談聲都逐漸淡去了，都還困在這片幕裡，好似困在一片永遠也走不出的魔障。

安娜一聲不響的停下腳步，艾莎也沒有查覺。她又忽然賭氣似的加快腳步往前，從後方緊緊擁住艾莎，她聽見一道細微的、奇異的聲響被扼殺在艾莎喉嚨裡，可是兩人都心知肚明，此時別出聲才是最明智的抉擇。她低下頭去，貪婪的從艾莎頸子上汲取她的氣息，接連幾支熱舞後還起伏未定的身體給捂出了一身子的汗，她先是緊緊的貼合著艾莎的耳根，最終忍也忍不住的將她轉過身來。安娜還能做什麼呢?她不過是個為愛癡狂的將死之人，艾莎是她在病痛纏綿間維持最後尊嚴的嗎啡，無法救命，至少也緩一緩穿心噬骨的痛罷，哪怕是只有片刻得解。

她雙手捧著艾莎的臉，沒有餘裕多問的吻來得很過份。壓在她唇上的思念重得教艾莎喘不過氣，有那麼一瞬間，艾莎真是沒有在呼吸的，就是停了呼吸也不能停下回應這個吻，呼吸的時間還有那麼多，可是可以感受到她的時間卻只有現在了。她的手攀在安娜胸前，緊緊纂著西裝衣領和領夾，幾次鬆開的嘴唇裡才有了呼吸存在的空隙，耳邊的喘息聽來像風，自由自在的拘束了她們。

直到艾莎開始試著後退。

「為什麼這些日子都避著我?」

仍在低喘的聲音聽起來有些哽咽，安娜艱難的吞了一口口水，還想說點什麼，卻被她警覺的制止。她四處張望了一陣，臨走前無語凝噎的一眼回眸裡，分明寫滿了痛。

事情是這樣的，幾位評審裡起了爭執，不曉得是誰先開的頭，認為安娜與艾莎這一對從根本上違反了雙人舞一男一女的規範，所以應該直接取消資格。鐘天生礙於身為凡爾賽宮經營人的身份一早說清楚了並不會插手評審，是故裁定過程中不容置喙的只能旁聽下去，不免顯得有些焦躁。

最後，正當眾人兀自僵持不下時，還是威索頓公爵悠悠的口袋掏出了那張邀請卡，把夾在邀請卡裡的宣傳唸了一遍:「如果我沒理解錯的話，上頭寫得是『自由混舞，但凡踏入舞池皆算參賽』沒錯吧?」威索頓左眼搭著一支鑲金邊的老花鏡片，向身旁的隨行翻譯遞出廣告，揚起眉毛有些故作驚訝的徵求同意。

隨行的兩個壯漢都虎著一張臉，其中一人彎下腰去點頭附和，另一人仍然保持高度戒備。

「公爵所言甚是。當初的確並未規範最後勝出者必須是一男一女搭擋成對。」鐘天生見威索頓幫忙丟出一句話頭，眼明嘴快的接了過去，「都怪當時沒想得這麼遠，不過都是廣告噱頭罷了，幾位能在這裡盡興而歸才是最要緊的，可千萬別傷了和氣。待會有什麼吃的用的，儘管吩咐，今晚都算鐘某人請客罷。」

兩人這麼一人一句的，基本上也就算是給提點了冠軍人選。

幾位評審沒再多說，草草做結，都忙著去尋其他樂子了。

回到席間，主持人得了名單，裝模作樣的給辦了一個頒獎典禮。大家對於艾莎的舞藝身段欽羨得欽羨、妒忌的妒忌，總之是好得沒話說，都沒什麼異議，只顧著一晚上的拍手把手都給拍紅了，上層舞台又更換新的表演吸引去眾人目光焦聚。輪番祝賀的敬酒間，威索頓看上去興致高昂的也多喝了幾杯，他這人的性子平時倒還好，酒一喝多了便要嘴碎，話匣子開就沒法停，四處抓著人滔滔不絕的提自己當年舞藝，安娜給勸了勸，好說歹說是給請了回去。這才得了片刻安寧。

他們因是鐘天生請來的貴賓，基本坐在鐘天生的主桌。不曉得為何，相較於威索頓的喜形於色，鐘天生顯得有些沉鬱，沒有多久，便忽然低頭在艾莎耳畔說了幾句，說是艾莎汗濕了衣裳，先暫且離席讓她回房更衣，自己也順道上樓去拿樣東西，兩人肩並肩的走了。

陡留安娜一個人，和忽然天旋地轉席捲而來的驚慌。


	9. Chapter 9

玖之章

艾莎半側著身，在女王套房小客廳裡桌上的一面橢圓鏡前低頭，佯裝出對於臉上脫妝有些耿耿於懷的介意模樣。可她覺著自己的心跳聲實在太大了，突突的撞擊著她的耳膜，使她幾乎要聽不清背對著的那張沙發上，男人的動靜。

上海的冬天約莫可從十月開始算起，往復經年裡的日子誰也說不出個它準確到來的時間，像剛學步的孩子，踏著巍巍顫顫的步伐，一分神的踩空跌跤，迎面而來的寒風，痛，像一耳刮子響亮的拍在臉上。但是，凡爾賽宮卻總能慢條斯理的和冬天討價還價，藕斷絲連的糾纏著上一季夏末秋初的餘熱，一如男人讓女人退了外套後，往後斜身陷在沙發上的姿態，從容適中。

鐘天生讓她上來換衣服意味著什麼她心知肚明，可是她不想，至少不想在這個時間點上。她站的角度很難看清男人臉上的細節，於是更加的心慌意亂起來，她驀地回想起安娜的吻，和她指尖摸索過身軀的那種依戀，久久不捨離去的悵然，然後下一刻會發生怎樣的事?安娜以為她仍是那該要小心翼翼捧在手心供著呵著仔細照看著的蝴蝶，可是她怎麼就沒看出來，這只蝴蝶的翅膀一早給人擰斷了、只餘下垂死掙扎的身軀，扭曲變形。

她越傾盡全力想在安娜心裡留下一個完好樣記，就越是襯托出面對男人權欲屈服時的無能為力。

她早該想到的不是嗎?

艾莎用手支著身體，往前斜傾身軀，隨手拾起圓桌上的雪花膏盒做出補妝的架式。她儘管看不見鐘天生也快聽不見鐘天生，卻終於能從空氣中夾雜一絲不明顯的菸味判別出男人的動作。鐘天生的身材瘦長，以同年齡的男人來說算是俊秀的臉龐有些尖細，除應付場面用的暢所欲言以外，私底下話甚少。眉宇間的陰影看上去深刻得令人不知所措。他不屬於那種善於辭令的類型，可他的辭令都說在一雙專注的眼神裡。與人說話的技巧大概也是這樣的，初階的那種油嘴滑舌，乍看相當受到歡迎，實際上說了成天的話半句也進不到人的心坎裡，能說進人心坎裡的話只有自己的，所以，鐘天生喜歡讓人說話，讓人們自己去說他們自己最喜歡聽的話，等他們自己敞開心門歡迎光臨。

他大多數時候抽菸，大衣口袋裡放的菸都是極好的舶來品，如白錫包或大砲台紙菸，菸癮不大，主要是用來待客的。真正想好好抽上一根菸時，他反而最為鍾愛雪茄，深褐色的茄衣裡裹著與茄衣幾乎等長的茄心，是人手捲製菸草的特徵之一，仔細含在嘴裡品味的菸並未莽撞的直達肺部，只是在口腔裡反覆琢磨醞釀後輕淺吐出。菸味頗淡，混合著皮革燃燒般的些許刺鼻，白色的煙霧滿室縈繞，似是在冷眼旁觀著艾莎的膽怯。這麼些年了，艾莎仍未習慣有關男人的這種味道，她覺得那份味道比起紙菸明目張膽的霸道和佔有，更多一些不近人情的冷酷和生分。

安娜也抽菸，前次來的時候艾莎見過安娜抽英商惠爾斯菸草公司出品的那種哈德門紙菸。吸起菸來的樣子很陰鬱，彷彿一注玉石俱焚的豪賭，往肺部裡逕直竄去的菸既辣且苦，從鼻息裡吐還的白氣也是癡癡纏纏的執拗，絲絲入扣的滲到她骨髓裡，好幾天、也許好幾年，或再也都洗不掉。

「小艾，妳…換新色的唇膏了嗎?」

燒得勻稱發紅的平整切口，像個堂皇裸露的傷，驚心刺目。起初幾下短促的吸入是為了讓茄心內部能夠完整燃燒。鐘天生的這幾個字說來極慢，像是一聲無關緊要的問，卻有如平地裡的一道響雷炸在艾莎胸膛嗡嗡作響，艾莎不能不去揣測他的意思，可是她的揣測裡失了往常的精準，令她茫然迷失方向，她警覺的瞥了瞥鏡子裡的自己，被安娜吻開的唇色從嘴角向外淡出一片幾不可見的暈痕───他發現了?不、這不可能、可也許當時真的有誰站在幕後呢?

「沒呢，還是原本的那支。怎麼了?」

艾莎偏過頭，些微皺眉的模樣秀麗和婉，眼底裡裝載的分明是全然的無知和困惑。鐘天生不發一語，他想起初識時，就是最喜歡看她副模樣，和那些濃妝豔抹的女人不同，她總有本事在妖嬈冶豔的妝容衣著下嶄露一個女人最純粹天然的模樣，那樣衝突，那樣矛盾，那樣的美。

「妳過來。」

他將雪茄信手擱到紅木長桌上的菸灰缸裡，一旦停止吸菸便會在短時間內自動熄滅的雪茄已經用不著他再仔細費神。他就喜歡這種凡事都在掌控之中的安定感，雪茄是這樣、凡爾賽宮是這樣、他的女人更應該得是這樣。

鍾天生與艾莎離去得越久，安娜情緒裡的那些焦躁難安就更勝一籌的浮現出來。照理來說，鐘天生沒可能查覺這些事的，如果是早先他離開香港的那幾日…那他不可能忍得到這時候。如果是幕後的那短短幾分鐘，又未免神通廣大得太令人匪夷所思了。有誰看見了呢?又是誰對他散佈了什麼流言蜚語，可是他不應該輕信的，普通人即使親眼所見也很難接受，兩個女人之間…真可能有什麼濃情蜜意，那想必是一個鐘天生極為信任的、從他嘴裡說出來的話可以等同於親眼所見的事實的一個人。

不，不可能的。也許他就只是…安娜痛苦的嚥下口中混合著濃烈威士忌卻已經開始變質發酸的口水，他就只是想要艾莎罷了。現在，就在這個時間點，他們也許正在……。

安娜猛得起身，搖搖晃晃穿越人群的身影如一個尋常醉客。可她揣在心裡的那份想法卻那樣的不尋常，她不能再等了，一分鐘都等不下去。對，為什麼不能，比起人煙清寂的其他時分，此時此刻的凡爾賽宮似乎才更加適合迎來火上添油的狂躁喧騰。

凡爾賽宮裡的每個角落她都留心走過了，出餐送酒的廚房在西側，接連著公眾廁所的一處工具間和一道偏門是用來推送清潔用具和大型擺設的出入口，這時間點上是凡爾賽宮裡最畸形忙碌的時分，加上今日實在一口氣擁入太多賓客，所有的人手早已被調往廚房和舞池內場服務，即使如此都入不敷出的人力根本無暇顧及這裡。

安娜哆嗦著從毛呢質料背心裡探去，抽出菸盒。白紙包裹菸絲的菸身細長，在這處燈光不足的昏暗裡泛著一種陰慘慘的灰，她點起菸，食指中指夾緊的菸就開始了生命倒數，她耐著性子逼自己專注在這份動作中，企圖得到一如往常的些許慰藉，可是她和艾莎分離的時間實在太長了，長得將這份味道從記憶裡擅自塗抹竄改成她自己的了，無論點燃再多再濃烈的菸也沒辦法比擬千萬分之一艾莎停留在她懷抱裡的那份觸感。

她背抵著壁紙，仰起頭微微瞇眼，在一片氤氳靉靆中嘗試描繪艾莎的身影。快了，就快了，撐過這一支菸，就能和故事裡的小女孩一樣，觸及幻夢裡的天堂。她想起故事最後的結局，唯恐微光閃動中已故親人的身影再次轉瞬消逝，小女孩一口氣點燃了手上所有的火柴，在光輝中迎來懷抱和溫暖。

安娜側首，面無表情的將好不容易抽剩半截的菸壓在角落一處堆積著預計丟棄的、已損壞淘汰出來的木桌、矮櫃上。斜紋布面的短絨給菸頭逐漸的燙出一個不慍不火的小口，悶聲不吭的焚燒，似她、似艾莎心裡綿無絕期的恨意，死灰終究是有可能復燃的，憋得太狠太深的熱度，才曉得怎樣燒出最熾烈盛大的一片火海。

現在，該是血債血還的時候了。

鐘天生讓艾莎坐到他腿上來，他感覺一股如夢似幻的氣息隨著這個動作拂到他面上來。他端起艾莎下頷，欲言又止的神情裡沒來由的流露出些許惋惜。

「…怎麼能這麼美呢?」

他低聲問了一句，不求解。

艾莎沒有回話，靜默的側臉線條如搪瓷燒製的娃娃，看似淡然堅定，卻遠比什麼都脆弱易碎。

───也許就是今天了。  
─────這樣也好。也算是了無憾恨了。

鐘天生還想著初次見面時的那股震撼。那時艾莎只是金銀樓裡的一名舞小姐，金銀樓本身就如同它的名字一般，華而不實，俗不可耐。當家的老闆是他從前的一個小跟班，忠心耿耿卻心狠手辣，因替他擋過刀，臉上有著一道嚇人的刀痕，疤字不好聽被人稱作刀爺。那日也虧得他好說歹勸，一番好意邀請鐘天生到金銀樓裡去坐坐，敘舊，否則，平日裡那樣又雜又亂的地方鐘天生是決計不會隨意踏入的，他想著初見艾莎時，她穿著一襲月白色的雪紡紗洋裝，冷淡得彷彿死一回過的神情裡卻藏著什麼更加吸引人的東西。鐘天生不是普通的男人，他更曉得艾莎不會是普通的女人，她眼裡吸引人的那樣東西叫做危險，因她無愛，所以虛實難分。

他知道這樣的女人，最是適合佔領凡爾賽宮裡等待已久的那道空缺。

他盡管想著他心裡的舊事，艾莎也想著她自己的。她想著裁縫箱裡的玻璃瓶，想著一覺無憾睡去的結局。可是，人生究竟要怎樣才能無憾呢?她怎麼可能無憾呢?千百回想過去死的念頭又是什麼讓她這樣行屍走肉的活到了現在?如果可以，她當真不想去死啊，她真真捨不得、放不下安娜，一個人去死。

外頭響起一陣由遠而近的腳步聲，紛紜雜沓。先是在門前停了下來，似是喘了口氣便簡短的敲響三下:「老爺，是我。」乍聽平穩的口吻裡發著壓抑不下的微顫，本來聲線稍高的小趙，這會聽起來便有如在風中打轉的紙鳶似的飄忽。

「何事?」鐘天生有些不耐煩，但他曉得小趙的個性，若不是真有什麼事鬧大了起來，縱他有十個膽也不敢輕易上這來找人。

「廚房走水了。剛剛壓過一陣子，勢頭卻有些…」小趙頓了頓，正斟酌著用詞，這廂房裡的鐘天生已經飛快的站了起來，「在這等著。」他簡短作結，逕自繞過長桌向外走去。放置過一段時間的雪茄若是重燃，味道會變得更為苦澀凝重，當然是不能要了，毫無留戀的丟掉便是，可他對於艾莎還是有不只那麼一點的留戀的，就算艾莎開始遮掩不住眼眸裡對他的那股厭憎也一樣。

不曉得從何時開始，察覺到艾莎的不同。從前她的完美是件沉寂的死物，再美也只是舉手投足間的表像，可這陣子，她忽然立體的鮮活了起來，他才曉得，這不可一世的女人原來可以更美，而令她更美的正是她從前缺失的感情。

他就喜歡看見她這樣。

哪怕那種強烈的情緒只有一個叫做恨的名字也一樣。


	10. Chapter 10

拾之章

艾莎倚著沙發鬆懈下來，忽然覺得這樣的日子實在忍無可忍了。她忍不住見著鐘天生的那股厭棄，更忍不住見不著安娜的那種寂寞，慢刀剜肉的痛，椎心蝕骨的疼，如有蟲鑽在她心上最柔軟的地方。她感覺自己如一件逐漸陳舊的冬衣，破開的口子禁不起補，散了一地的棉絮又豈能再繼續假裝是隆冬新雪的純潔?她恍惚著起身，從小客廳裡慢慢的向內室踱去。

該吃藥了，可是怎麼給忘了拿水呢?

她獨坐鏡前，用一種疏離的眼神審視鏡中的自己。香檳淺金的細髮微亂，她用指尖輕輕撫過嘴唇，那裡是她身上唯一還留著安娜印記的地方，一股異樣的溫柔擴散開來，她先從小箱裡摸出了安娜送她的那副耳環。此生畢竟是沒有資格再全心全意的去期盼被她所愛的人給完全佔有了，可若問她，她可相信人有來世，她也是答不上來的，既然決意尋死了，大概圖得就是個入土為安的終結，等在死後面的希望能是『無』罷。真正的無憾、無愛、無恨、無感。

一左一右的將耳針穿過耳垂上個一點的細縫，海水藍寶的份量很沉，如同安娜一向掏心捨命的愛，甜蜜負荷。艾莎想起安娜曾經壓在她耳邊哭著說過的話，啜泣得那樣厲害的懇求裡悲痛滿溢───「為什麼答應他?妳說過我們永遠不分離的、妳說過的，求求妳別去……艾莎…求求妳。」

為什麼?  
就為了妳這樣為我哭過，這理由還不夠好嗎?傻姑娘。

她正待伸手去取梳妝桌上小箱裡的另一樣東西，卻聽得小客廳外邊的門被急匆匆的旋了開來。她即使納悶，也有些漫不經心，反正都是預備去死的人了，即便是外頭的大火現下燒到門外也不過是多一種選擇於她。但是來人與鐘天生截然不同的腳步聲卻吸引了她，儘可能貓步前進的伐子踩得又輕又軟，跟鞋踏在石磚上的響卻又和來人作對似的將行蹤昭告天下，她心裡有些遲疑，起身緩緩的迎了出去，差點迎面撞上一道纖瘦的人影，可人影卻搶在她止步前自投羅網，雙臂一張，緊迫而濕黏的抱住她。

「安娜?」

艾莎忍不住失聲驚呼，為了她不和時宜的闖入、為了她一身水濕淋漓的詭譎，就像剛從水裡給人打撈起來似的狼狽不堪，不久前還血脈噴張著相擁相舞的全身上下都還稀稀落落的滴著水，而這些水現在又都因著她這麼狠狠抱緊艾莎的動作偷渡到了她身上來。

「妳信我嗎?」

安娜很快往退開，微微舉起的左臂上掛著一件同樣濕潤出水的大氅。

「妳這是怎麼了?怎麼忽然……」艾莎難掩擔憂，她伸手依序摸過安娜身外，慌亂的想確認眼前人的臉色煞白僅僅只是出於潑濕身體後的凍寒，她要親自確認安娜是否完好無缺。

「沒有時間了，我回頭給妳解釋。」安娜不由分說的將大氅甩開，「有點凍，忍耐一下。」她匆忙將大氅掛到艾莎身上，又把大氅後方附著的連帽往前拉到艾莎臉上，仔細確認過她整個人都能被大氅包覆起來後才轉過身去，在艾莎梳妝檯上胡亂摸索。

「有什麼要帶走的東西沒有?」

艾莎至此時已經理解得差不多了，她心亂如麻，沒出聲回話只是咬著下唇伸手去拿梳妝台上的裁縫箱，安娜一連碰倒了好幾樣瓶瓶罐罐，最終從裡面撿了幾瓶，定神一看都是指甲油、花露水一類的東西，她粗魯的旋開瓶身，二話不說將所有液體往艾莎床鋪上倒去，殷紅的色澤似血濃稠，安娜從口袋裡掏出打火機往下一丟，晃得一聲，橘紅色的火焰似遊蛇甩開一身紅麟，將曾經承載著艾莎的那些委屈、那些容忍、那些痛苦不堪全都張口吞噬殆盡。

安娜回身去拉起艾莎的手腕時，輕聲的對她說了一句。

「我說過會帶妳走的。」

這一晚上，慕名而來懷夢前往凡爾賽宮的人群如浪潮澎湃，急流湧退的逃竄也如浪潮四散。安娜和艾莎曲曲折折的繞進了小巷，亟欲掩人耳目的閃躲仍不時與驚魂未甫的賓客擦肩而過，她們一路無語，只是低頭倉促前進，所以看不見。看不見比肩背對的後方，凡爾賽宮這頭巨獸終於張牙五爪甦醒過來的模樣，茹毛飲血的口往天開張，嘶鳴咆嘯，高傲猖狂，牠抖擻甩動渾身灼眼刺目的毛髮，在火海中剝落的外磚、浮雕如無心觸發的逆麟，一發不可收拾的怒氣漫天鋪地而來。

鮮血翻騰，脈動噴張，如融岩沸漿，將完成一朽貪歡縱情享樂的客最終極的夢想。任誰也都想過的，不論是東省西扣的湊錢買下舞票的窮困、或者叱吒風雲的揮霍包下舞廳的富貴，任誰都在真切踏入凡爾賽宮後產生過這樣的想法───多想一輩子待在這處地方，尋歡作樂，且醉且狂。今夜，便是夢想成真的時分了。地獄裡的業火，不僅僅燒得是凡胎俗骨的肉身，更要炙熱旺盛的往靈魂裡燒去，把你的、我的、他的、所有人的靈魂，都燒穿了燒化了，你儂我儂的永世不再分離。

巨獸往前踏出的步子虎虎生風，氣宇軒昂，一改被人們踐踏腳下的疲乏怯弱。儘管是牠第一次，也是最後一次的移動，可世間物是人非、滄海桑田，又有誰不是朝生暮死的只能活一次死一回?

上海的夜色一直是一種不完全的黑。似是織錦綢緞一層一層包裹起來的繭，再縝密的重疊都滲著紫的、橘的紅褐色的微光，一點一點的星全是布料上給針扎出的洞眼。現在被凡爾賽宮的大火一照，好似這把火一逕燒上了天，把夜無端燒出一個巨大的破口，烈火餘燼燒成的灰化作的雲霧都白濛濛的、不知所措的擠在那裡載浮載沉著飄盪。

但凡爾賽宮的起落，凡爾賽宮的傾頹瓦解，安娜和艾莎都看不見。

於她們倆而言，背過身去的一切，早已不再重要，不值留戀。

艾莎的出逃沒有目的，或者該說安娜即是她的目的，只要她一切安好的陪伴身邊，不管她牽著自己的手要往哪裡去，艾莎也不會多加過問一句。安娜的計畫卻是有目的的，原先她本想在凡爾賽宮耗上整夜後，看看有沒有機會能再和艾莎碰上一面，簡單的說幾句話也好，估摸著這樣時間會拖得太長，便在送威索頓回去英國領事館前千萬囑咐了司機折返，將車停在不遠處的一個定點。那間裁縫店是她熟的，見慣了她的車自然不會多加攔阻，這樣一來，她便盡可以在任何時段離去時都有車可用。

現在想來，這一局實在下得奇險無比。如果當時艾莎的房裡還有其他人、或者艾莎根本不待在房裡了，路上被鐘天生的人給撞見了多問上幾句，只消一個小小的環節上出了岔，怕都是要給活活逼死的。安娜一路上專注著開車，拼死的往偏巷僻道裡鑽，今夜裡，華租界邊上黑白兩道的勢力早就都往凡爾賽宮裡的富麗堂皇集中去了，一旦進入英租界…就能獲得相對安全，這念頭有如鴉片般占據著她的腦海，為她帶來一陣一陣妙不可言的奇異快感，她繃緊一張臉，額角上青筋篤篤的跳動著在光影幢幢飛逝而過的路燈照射下顯得有些猙獰。

鴉片菸絲的強勁久久不退。直到車身駛過別墅前庭的噴水池，帶著艾莎躡手躡腳的溜進側門、繞上二樓她私人的房間裡，安娜都停不下來。她停不下來。不只是因為寒冷的顫抖，亦非出於害怕或恐懼的緣故，而是───亢奮。她終於做到了，她是打家劫舍的盜匪，歷盡千辛終於搶回她該有的、本來該是她一人獨有的寶。她不敢開燈，擔驚受怕慣了唯恐華燈一開，就要被迫承認只是昨夜纏綿的一場幻影虛夢，早已凍寒僵硬的十指試了幾次都仍解不開領口上第一枚扣。

艾莎站在她面前，躲在帽簷下的表情虛實半掩，真假難辨。

她又往前站一步，從玄黑色大氅底下身出的手素淨纖白，她併攏雙手，輕輕壓在安娜手背上，穩住她的顫抖也穩住了她自己的，她低聲說了一句:「讓我來吧。」依序為她鬆開頸項桎梏。

真是自艾莎說了這一句話，這四個字，安娜的整個人才如夢初醒的清晰起來。

是的，她是貨真價實的站在這裡，就在她眼前，一步之遙的溫軟確切。

眼角忽然刺目生疼的熱辣辣的痛了起來，可就算是這樣安娜也是捨不得閉上眼，視線被誰模糊了去，快看不見艾莎的面容，她往前些微抬頭想用更加穩妥的方式去觸碰她、去確認她的存在，卻被艾莎偏過臉輕巧的閃避開來。

「我身上髒。」

艾莎說著這句話的時候感到一股酸楚從心裡無止無境的擴散開來。  
安娜卻雙手，將她的臉箍住了擺正回來，不讓她再輕易逃開。

「我也是。可我們一起洗乾淨就好了。」


	11. Chapter 11

拾壹之章

艾莎說她不冷。淺紫色的雙唇，一開一闔說出這句話時，的確是順暢得容不下半點寒意和顫抖。

重要的也許不是她覺得冷不冷，而是安娜見不得她一個人看上去冷的樣子。半推半搡了一陣子，才終於說於她一併進到浴室裡───條件是安娜得先洗。其實她只是逞強，什麼都要一個人逞強，安娜旋開熱水，仔細確認直到水溫適中後讓一直沉默拘謹到有些生疏的艾莎站到蓮蓬下，艾莎什麼也拒絕她，裹上乾燥浴巾的身體像陷在棉花芯裡的一樣首飾，纖細的、珍貴的，安靜的那樣無所適從，她對安娜搖搖頭，低聲說:「蒸氣也是熱的，我不要緊，妳趕緊先洗罷。」

安娜被她氣得不輕，不再說話，只是虎著一張臉伸手拉她，半是強迫她站到熱水底下去。艾莎都身不由己，況且是她身上圍著的那條浴巾，輕微拉扯裡落了地也沒有時間再去搭理。未及退下的舞裙，雨打落花似的濕了黏了一身，原先也是夜幕低垂的那種深沉暗紫，給水一淋後，都像原形畢露的妖，褪成一種污濁的、黏膩的髒，蕊芯大概仍是嬌嫩的，可外圍的凋花殘瓣早都瀰漫出一股腐爛荼蘼的破碎。艾莎張望著一雙惶惶不安的眼，似是夢中夢境，就連唯一的痛都失去了分辨能力，她隱約的查覺到，不該這樣下去，可是，卻連想都不敢繼續，以為不去想，就能夠永恆不醒的睡在有她的夢裡。

煙水瀰漫的浴間裡，只有蓮蓬在暢所欲言。安娜與她面對著面，給熱水暈染回溫的手將艾莎替她鬆綁開端的路繼續走下去，西裝背心、襯衫、汗衣、皮帶、長褲……直到一絲不掛的袒裸，安娜擰著眉的目光複雜難言，兩人心上都有傷，艾莎的話就是創口上的針，在燭火底下燒燙後明明白白的把痂、把化膿混血的腫胞挑開，安娜太清楚，接下來，接下來該做的，就是忍著痛硌著指甲把血水一口氣壓出來，倒抽一口氣的痛到心臟狂跳、腦門直抽，可是，一過了這也就好了。

都會好的。

「我總是夢見在找妳。」肥皂在手心裡起著泡，皂身卻無聲的清瘦下去，「在渡口旁的那間破房子裡、在妳教書的那戶人家裡、在凡爾賽……在這裡，我一眨眼，就可以這裡那裡的去找妳，可總是找不到妳。再到後來，妳總是突然的出現，就像這樣站著，一聲不響的看著我……妳說妳哪裡也沒去，為什麼要…找呢……」安娜說不下去了，打在臉上的熱水迷了她的眼睛，又痛又澀，定是泡沫趁亂也跑了進去，她抱緊艾莎，哭得那麼用力，每次知道艾莎要離開她的時候，也都是這麼哭的，好像怎麼開始的就怎麼去收尾，「我不是在作夢吧?艾莎?妳是真的在這裡吧?」

艾莎也哭了，可是她的淚水是久旱未雨的荒漠，只有涓滴細流的靜。

「嗯，我在這裡。」

艾莎沒說，她也總是夢見安娜。在渡口旁的小房子裡、在姓沈的那戶人家裡、在凡爾賽宮裡找她。艾莎不能說的夢裡不只有安娜，還有一些別得她說不出口的劇情，她感覺安娜的手伸過來搭在她腰上猶豫了一會，開始尋她藏在禮服裡的暗釦，像要把創口上的死皮一口氣掀開上藥之前，那麼赤裸那麼疼痛。她瑟縮了一下，可是自尊心早已經被安娜的懷抱完全擄獲。禮服開了花，啪的一聲也掉往地上，像一副壞去的死皮肉囊，毫無反手之力的蜷縮在地上，隨波逐流的擠到排水口去。安娜把握緊到掐出月牙痕的肥皂往她身上抹，極盡溫柔的撫摸和細緻的皂沫在她身上擴散開來，又立即被水流沖掉。

她們真是浪費呵。

可是在她們為彼此虛擲的那麼多青春年歲面前，這麼一點枝微末節的浪費便都不算什麼了。

安娜知道她在意什麼，她低下頭開始專注的親吻她。並不是癡心妄想自己的親吻會是什麼妙效良方，只是想讓她知道，無論怎樣的她都好，她都喜歡，更不可能棄嫌。肢體都在水濕淋漓的碰撞，胸口對著胸口、手臂攬著手臂、無處可去的腿往腿裡擠，那不是求歡是一種比起慾望更加迫切的需要，騷動的不是肉體是躲在肉跟血裡面的靈魂。艾莎卻不著痕跡的別開臉，伸手抵住她的唇:「別要著涼了。」饒是她柔著嗓音，千迴百轉的拒絕安娜還是聽得懂的。

艾莎一直也沒有睡好，卻唯恐反來覆去的吵醒了安娜，便強撐著僵硬同一個姿勢直到天光漸明。暗夜裡的任何聲響都使她一驚一乍，她在漫長如永晝的長夜裡懊惱自己的莽撞，若是讓鐘天生發現了───那後果真不是一個『死』字可以輕描淡寫。她自己也就罷了，受罪了這麼些年為什麼偏生忍不了這一時，非要在這麼關鍵的時候拖累安娜?

為什麼?

艾莎一個人安安靜靜的和自己吵著架。心臟在胸膛裡砰砰的跳著往外拍打，像衙門裡的驚堂木打得人心驚肉跳，卻更少穩重，氣極敗話的開罵───事到如今想這些有什麼用?鼻息本就溫和，只是短促而不確定───也許不如想像中的那麼糟，也許鐘天生根本不發現呢?緊握交疊的雙手在彼此手心裡烙了印，說不口的意見有痛來直接呈現───可哪怕是千萬身之一的機率，也不該讓安娜再有任何涉險的可能呀!

她一個人和自己吵成精神分裂。可是，心底深處，還是那麼依戀，那麼無怨無悔。

她真該吞下那整瓶藥的。

因為即使是在，她親手將安娜推上如此險境絕路的同時，她卻還感覺到了遠比起這一切都還要來得強烈的───快樂。她真為此羞愧，為獲得這份快樂而羞愧得無地自容。

為什麼?

愛情不是應該將最重要之人，放在所有考量的第一位嗎?為什麼連這做不到?  
難道，事到如今還敢癡心妄想廝守終老嗎?早已不配了，不配。

旭日東昇的火，沿著窗簾沒有拉好的縫隙爬到床上。安娜被熱得有些難受，咕噥一聲，酒精卻還沒鬆開對大腦箝制的主控權，沒讓她醒，只是口乾燥的舔舔嘴。艾莎看著她毫無防備的睡臉心裡忽然就軟了塌陷下去，自私的愧歉的嫌惡的怕光的負面情緒都齊齊躲回陰影裡。她四處張望，目光定在不遠處桌上的銀製水壺，便小心拉開被子一角，想踏下床去───至少拿近些、等安娜一醒就能解渴。

腰上卻無聲纏緊了一雙肉色的蛇。

安娜還沒張眼，迷迷糊糊的口吻裡滿是撒嬌埋怨似的問:「妳去哪裡?」

「渴嗎?先起來喝點水再睡好嗎?」艾莎隔著睡衣揉了揉她的臂膀，話聲裡只剩十足十的寵溺。

「不渴。」安娜挪了過來，加沉手上力道，對自己嘴裡的乾涸蠻不在乎，「妳別走，哪裡也別去。」蛇忙著把艾莎往泥沼裡一點一點的拖回去。

艾莎心中一動，低頭撥開她亂得像扔進鍋裡油炸過的瀏海，往後順了順:「好，我哪裡也不去。」

「哪裡也不去。」

女人都會說謊。那是天生天賜的本領，長在骨骼裡筋脈相連血肉相融的自然。自然得讓說謊的女人也都自圓其說的信了那些謊，深信過去還在、深信如今相愛、深信承諾未來。

安娜一早上都賴著床不起來，眼看著是累了在躲懶，實際上是心知肚明，這幾日非必要最好足不出戶的留在領事館內，讓昨天晚上的火，慢慢的確實的悶燒成槁木死灰，才不會燙回自己的身上來。她可以推說自己受驚過度，給活活嚇出了病來，又或者乾脆說推擠逃難裡摔斷了腿，窩在房裡十天半個月避不見客，但不管哪一樣，都必須順利的闖過威索頓的這一關。

唉，威索頓。

安娜背對著艾莎扣上襯衫扣子，長髮蠕動如火舌四散，倒不是遮掩身體什麼的，主要還是避免被艾莎看見自己深思熟慮的模樣。艾莎立在她身後不語，靜默得有如根本不存在一般的低微，在安娜重新拾回注意的同時，她竟然又已經安然無恙的穿回昨夜那件沾濕了弄髒了的禮服。她像一朵季節錯誤的花朵那樣蒼白而困惑，卻沒有語言能夠自我形容。

「妳，妳這是做什麼呢。」安娜慌亂了起來，她看她穿戴整齊的那個樣子好像隨時都想走似的，可是她想去哪裡呢?她還能去哪裡呢?

艾莎將說話的速度放得極慢，慢得有如一邊在精心織就一張謊，「我總不好...成天都裸著身子罷。」好像只是一句玩笑，又是不那麼好笑的讓人害怕她是否在意有所指，安娜急忙走到她面前牽起她的手，這便是了，要牽著她的手，哪怕是碰著她身體的一個部份也好，要感受她是真真切切存在於此的，要確保她不會因為找著了霓裳就頭也不回的離去:「昨晚這衣服哪能再穿呢，我櫃子裡有備置幾件，妳先湊合著穿，等幾日風頭平靜了我再讓人送新的布上這來，給妳趕製幾件。」她打開櫥櫃，雲母窗裡透得進光影的櫃子樣式古樸典雅，裡面哪裡只是『幾件』幾乎整櫃的旗袍都是上好的質料，色系更都還是艾莎喜歡的嫩綠、鵝黃，淺而淡，只是一股腦的被她拿了出來要給艾莎挑選，艾莎卻只消看上一眼，都能發現那些衣服的尺寸袖圍一逕是自己的。

她和安娜的身高僅管相仿，到底還是有許多細節如胸圍臀圍不一樣，但現下這些尺寸，可都是她的。

艾莎抿著唇，撿了一件藕色的背過身去，「這麼些年了，妳倒是學會了框人。」還面不改色。

安娜在她後方一愣，旋及聽懂了她話裡的意思耳根飛快的燒紅起來，「若不是那樣框人，怎的有機會見上妳一面。妳餓了罷，我去吩咐樓下準備些早點，有什麼想吃的嗎?」

「和妳一樣的就好。」

以往還在渡口過的那段日子，早餐無法講究，通常都是路邊小攤一截棍子似的油條配上一碗豆漿，撕成塊蘸著豆漿或醬油吃增添些飽足感也就匆匆的上工了。安娜出國的那段日子裡，才曉得過往的一切都是直得深刻懷念的，記憶像腐肉裡的蟲非要鑽骨噬髓的折磨才肯罷休，回到上海了，頭一件事就是上那些攤子去，又再請了一個道地的廚子，專做這些平實的餐點。她讓樓下送早點常吃的炸油條、大餅和糍飯，鹹甜口味各一，又讓讓人去買外頭大鍋熬煮的鹹豆漿，這一時半刻在領事館裡煮不出來的，只能去外面買。她交代完了折返，見艾莎若有所思的坐在梳妝台前，「在想什麼呢?」她輕聲的問，走近艾莎身邊，取走梳妝台前的一包紙菸。

倒不是菸癮犯了，就是想著把梳妝台上整理一番。之後還要讓人準備一整套艾莎用慣了的保養品，最好和她凡爾賽宮皇后套房裡的那套一模一樣，不，要更好的，最好的－－－什麼都要比那裡好。

不料艾莎誤會了，她伸手在安娜手背上按著，「別抽。聞著嗆鼻，妳氣管又不好...自小就不喜歡菸味的，怎麼偏偏現在這麼離不開身呢。」

安娜沒敢說出她抽菸的真正原因，可是艾莎這一刻流露出來的擔憂卻讓她久久難以忘懷。前幾次在凡爾賽宮找她，安娜也沒少抽過菸，可那時艾莎都沒有像現在這樣攔著她，以往她心裡有太多的顧慮，把她對安娜的真情真意由洪水波濤阻攔成涓滴細流，而現在那些情感又都逐漸的匯集凝聚起來，這讓安娜稍微的放鬆了一口氣，讓她開始相信，兩人真有可能拋開那段不堪往事，回到更從前那樣相互扶持的日子。

「好，不抽。妳說得算，以後都不抽了。」安娜連忙點頭，高興的像得了賞拿了糖的孩子，揣懷著一個讓人牙齒都要發酸的甜蜜笑容把菸一把丟進垃圾桶裡不要了，「這幾日可得委屈妳先待著，等外頭風聲過了，我再出去探一探消息，我怕妳無聊，有什麼需要的盡管跟我說，我讓人替妳備來。」

「如今這樣已是極好了。」艾莎搖搖頭，欲言又止，「妳別自己出去探消息，我怕。鐘天生這人沒有妳想像的那麼好對付，如果他知道我還活著，還被妳帶到這裡來...我只怕...」其實她倆都一樣慌張，心裡沒底，只是一個勁的想安撫對方，那男人的名字有如禁語，一說出口，兩人神色便都煞白如紙，接不下話，

「總是有辦法的，艾莎。妳信我。」安娜握緊她的手，還想再說什麼，外頭正好傳入腳步和推車聲，不多不少整整三聲後，便有什麼停放在原地，「小姐，您的早點來囉。」安娜應了聲，讓外頭的人先走遠了，才開門把推車拉進來。

「我跟他們說我房裡款待著客人，都別過來打擾，也別四處聲張。」安娜把放滿早點的小推車推到艾莎面前，一屁股坐到艾莎屈膝端坐的腿上，七分輕鬆裡纏著三分撒嬌的親暱，「妳想吃哪一種?」

「妳別這樣做，早晚腿疼。」艾莎擔心她不舒服，忙著要起身讓位，自己去坐房裡其它的矮椅。

「桌前就這一張椅，妳倒是嫌我重了。」安娜扁扁嘴，嘴上說身下卻沒有絲毫移動的意思，「我不管，我餓了，妳快說妳想先吃哪一樣。」單手還勾上了艾莎的脖子。

艾莎被她鬧得不輕，嗤的一聲笑了出來，就是拿她沒轍。

「餓了還不快吃，先吃油條罷，冷了不好吃的。」安娜點點頭，一把將盛著油條的盤子端到她面前，又一籮筐的拿了豆漿、醬油醋等小罐裝調味瓷瓶，自己則撿了一個內餡包白砂糖的甜餅吃。

人盡一生，所求不過如此。


	12. Chapter 12

拾貳之章 

安娜面不改色的把裝放早點用的小車推出了房門外。她讓人過來接手，自己卻不回房，沉著臉色拐到了樓下客廳，一早起來弄早點的時候她就都問過交代過了，威索頓臨時有事去了北京一趟，幾天之內不會輕易趕回，她默不作聲的走到餐桌旁，桌上一字排開的是她讓人去弄來的各家報紙。

她的指尖壓在上頭，似是有些遲疑的瑟縮了一下，這才仔細的拿起整份報紙閱讀。 

都說凡爾賽一夕祝融釀災，一朝傾頹喪敗。   
死了三百多人。 

她強忍著看完，四份大報、三份小報，看上去各家記者所掌握的資訊都十分有限，沒有一間提及『東方達芙妮』凡爾賽王后艾莎的失蹤、更沒有一間提及大老闆鐘天生的動態與去向。只有散亂毫無章法可言的陰謀論，提及可能的起火原因和尋仇方向。幾間報紙刊登的傷亡人數亦增減不一，唯一可確定的是,皆都超越三百。 

安娜忽然乾嘔起來，她無法抑止那股打從胃部開始的扭曲痙攣，稍早才用過的熱食和餅全部泥漿似的攪做了一塊，她用手掌死死的摀緊嘴，企圖連同那些酸水那些食物碎屑那些聲響都一併壓回，但她更快的了解到只是枉然。於是她粗魯的逃亡，急急甩上廁所的門扉，在洗手台潔淨到一塵不染的白瓷上不住的嘔吐出來。 

───那些人都是因我而死的。 

她離去上海前被害，年歲尚輕即嚐遍人間冷暖。曉得世間，有對她捨命相待的重要之人更有無端借事生非的加害之人。僅管她要求自己振作，咬著牙不放過任何能夠往上擠升的機會，但與其說那些勃勃野心是長在骨子裡的倔強，不若說是被命運推搡著不得不為的勉強。每走一步都高若懸河，每踏一腳都如履薄冰，不是她想爭取而是她不能不去爭取，哪怕只是一步錯了都會步步皆錯，令她與艾莎再永無相見之時。 

可是她心底仍然是有一塊乾淨的，柔軟的地方是留給艾莎，甚至，留給當年的她自己的。總想著，有朝一日救出了艾莎，就能回到過去，一如既往的相依為命。哪怕是胼手胝足的再去做工也毫無怨言，只要艾莎能待在她身邊，安然無恙。

現在，連那最後的一方地也沒有了。   
更無法回頭了。

門把喀喀的轉了開來，艾莎還拘謹的坐在梳妝台前，看樣子是什麼事也沒做的一直在等她回來，見了她，才鬆了口氣的輕輕嘆了一聲，又很快的皺起眉頭來:「怎麼了?臉色怎麼這麼差，是...發   
生什麼事了嗎?」 

安娜斂低目光，只是柔柔的笑，伸反手在自己臉上摸了一把:「沒事，剛才順手把臉洗了，大概是因為天冷，水凍著呢。」她走到艾莎，尋求庇護似的張開手，不由分說的抱緊了她，卻把臉，不著痕跡的藏在她肩上，「威索頓這幾天都不在。妳別擔心，來上海以前我都同他說過了，我是回來找我姊姊的，找到以後，不管她是誰、她的身分如何，就是她成了前清的皇貴妃，我也要搶了她回   
去。我也就這一個條件，他應了我的。」

「胡說八道，嘴裡越發沒個正經了。像我這樣的人、怎麼可能...做什麼貴妃呢。」艾莎捏了她一把，心裡卻又更加的惴惴不安起來───而妳又應了他什麼條件呢? 

「我若是滿清皇帝，定讓妳作皇貴妃。只讓妳一人作皇貴妃，我便只得一個皇貴妃，其他什麼也不要。」安娜又把環在艾莎腰上的手綁得更緊更牢固，她喃喃的說著臉上淚水卻從眼角往下滑落，「可我偏不是，偏讓妳一個人、受苦了。」其實她想表現得更加堅強可靠的，可是她心裡的難過無處可說，至少要讓淚水有個流落的藉口罷，她為了艾莎，殺了人了...她為了將艾莎一個人從地獄裡救出來，就讓自己、讓那麼多人都一併，下到地獄裡去了。

「妳不是皇帝，我也不做別人的皇貴妃。妳看我這，不是跟來了嗎?」艾莎查覺到她的淚水，顫聲的裡回應隱約也有了幾分哭腔，她很想說，傻姑娘，妳縱是傻的我也只給妳一個人做皇貴妃，可是話還未說出口，轉念又想，自己哪還有什麼資格說這種話呢，也就剩下沉默了。

「妳這一陣子暫時得待在屋子裡避一避風頭，領事館的區域裡也就罷了，但是外面...最好還是能掩人耳目的暫時別出去露面。興許他們會以為妳死了，就...就沒事了。」安娜頓了頓，咬在自己嘴唇上的力道卻大得出奇，「妳待在家裡，難免悶，有什麼想要的跟我說，我想辦法讓人給妳帶來。」

想也知道這是沒可能的，但艾莎不忍心拂了她的意思，只好順著她的話說:「這幾天天冷，過幾日又到年下了，要準備過年，妳如果方便，讓人捎幾球質料好一點的毛線，妳自己決定喜歡什麼顏色的，我給妳打一件外套穿罷。」

「好，妳打一件，我也給妳打一件。我們一人一件一樣的。」安娜低聲的復述，「那妳還要什麼別的沒有，什麼都行...」

「...有沒有，今天的報紙...我...」艾莎的聲音又開始發顫，「...我還是想知道，凡爾賽如今怎麼樣了、那人...」她還想多說點什麼，大概是怕安娜誤會她的意思，又怎麼樣也琢磨不出適合的詞彙，安娜卻搶在她把話說完全前插了一句，「我看過了。」她沒有抬起頭，就不用面不改色的去說謊，「都沒有提，沒有妳，也沒有他。」

「是嚜...」艾莎輕輕的鬆開環抱，身體冷了下來，「也是...也是,定是他不讓人提的。他有很多相熟的記者，這次的事，他吃了悶虧，想來...也不會如此輕易...輕易、善罷甘休。他可能察覺到了什麼，正躲起來等我們自己先露出馬腳。」 

「我倒覺得他這是矇了，被搞糊塗了。如果我是他，我不確定妳究竟去了哪裡、也有極高的機率葬身火窟，我反而會登報直接叫世人知道妳『東方達芙妮』已經死了。這樣，所有的人也就成了我的眼線，只要妳一日敢出現，全上海的人都不會放過妳。」安娜的聲音更冷，「但是他卻沒有...」

───是因為他覺得丟臉了嗎? 

「算了我們不說這個了，檯面上的這些事情就夠他忙活好一陣子了。」安娜吞了口口水，抬起頭來的笑容已沒有剛才話聲裡的那種冷冽，她面對艾莎永遠都是掏心掏肺的溫柔，「我先讓人去買毛線，晚點妳教我打好嗎?」 

艾莎沒搭話，只是點點頭。

接下來的幾日裡，果真如安娜所言的，她們哪裡也沒去。安娜央著艾莎手把手的教她棒針毛線的基礎打法，從如何起針、到換線、回頭拯救漏了洞的缺陷，眼看著艾莎給她打的毛線外套越來越有模有樣、她手上的卻還是一天要重拆好幾回。她自己選的毛線是猩紅色的，艾莎隔了幾天又讓她多買一球米色的在胸口給她別緻的織上了一排幾何圖樣，遠看著像是雪花十分應景。安娜則三天打魚、兩天曬網的，每每打著打著就窩到她腿上去揉眼睛耍賴，說是累了要睡會，其實也是心疼她累，要她定時休息。 

只是有時安娜想吻吻她，她或者交付過於涼薄的雙唇，或者僅是淡淡的落在她額梢上，卻再也沒有似之前在凡爾賽裡的那種不顧一切和熱度了。

安娜見過蝸牛走路的樣子，那麼緩慢，又極其小心翼翼。她撿拾過蝸牛的空殼，質量輕輕，想來蝸牛走的慢並非得全怪罪到背上的殼，而是牠天生就走的那樣謹慎小心。她有時候躺在艾莎的腿上抬起眼看她也覺得她是那樣的，把一輩子也不能說出口的痛苦和秘密藏在殼裡，她忍受過的那些，逼她非得如此提心吊膽的掩藏著自己，伸長著觸角四處揮旋探路，哪怕有那麼一丁點可能傷害安娜的可能，都會逼得她即刻躲回殼裡。 

還有一事是安娜不曉得的。 

凡爾賽宮裡，她們每一次的會面都是如此動魄驚心，每一次，艾莎也都當成最後一次的將自己交付出去。即便她再如此厭棄和恐懼那裡，那畢竟是一處，對於她這種人來說，身份地位都相符相就之地，像她這樣的殘花敗柳，也只有在那裏，能被紙醉金迷的夢陪襯出一息尚存的美麗。因為醉酒、因為燈色暗淡迷離、因為看不清，她才能將自己給出去。

可在領事館不同，像她這樣的身份地位哪怕只是多待在領事館多叫其它下人看上一眼，都覺羞恥不堪。所有的人都知道，即使他們本不知道，都有人想辦法讓他們知道，她是東方達芙妮、曾經名震上海、聲播大江南北的凡爾賽宮王后，上海租界巨擘鍾天生的女人。

她是別人的女人。 

無從改變的事實，可恨又可恥的烙印，即使在有安娜陪伴的每分每秒，仍炙燙著她心裡最柔軟無法防備的地方。 

只是這時的安娜還不知道，以為忽視，就能讓傷慢慢的結瘡長疤。


	13. Chapter 13

拾参之章 

安娜終於出門去了。 

艾莎幾乎是在她起身離床的那一刻就發現的，可是她沒有挪動半分。夜裡無論怎麼睡兩人最終都會睡成的姿態背對，讓她能夠好好的掩藏失眠和眼淚。近日裡，有的時候，她會被比夜色更加深邃的夢驚醒，憑空的嚇出一身冷汗，夢裡的每一個人都在找她，對她做比剝了她的皮拆了她的骨還要可怕的事，他們折磨她，然後在她的面前折磨安娜。她夢到最慘的，不是自己受罪，是安娜被從天打下了地，淪落到和她同樣的境界。

有幾次，她根本想不起自己到底身處在哪。她在黑暗中瞪著眼，努力去憶起、去確認那個嬌小的輪廓是她唯一所愛。她甚至沒有勇氣去看，然後，無限放大的感官像看不見的觸角小心翼翼的感知到她的溫度、她的氣息，艾莎獨自哽下那些情緒，她想咬著手背抑制那些突如其來的瑟瑟顫抖，又惟恐隔天晨起被發現，無論她怎樣隱忍，都已經無法再像從前那樣冷漠切割，她曉得她是在有安娜的地方，太過鬆懈。爾後即使安娜發現了，也並不戳破，只是從背後悄聲無息的摟住她，擁抱得像一張羅天地網，看著是柔軟，卻又無比堅韌牢固。

只是這天,越來越冷了。 

房間以外通向宅內的地方艾莎基本並不過去，對外倒是另有一開口，可以走向一處小小的陽台。

如果艾莎待在那處陽台上的柱子後方，就幾乎能夠在第一時間看到從南側入口緩緩駛進領事館花園裡的座車。那是她既能夠巧妙的遮蔽自己又能在第一時間看見安娜回來的地方。

她基本不太畏寒，冬日裡可以只披著一件薄大風衣就外出不是問題。她並沒有仔細的去追究過這種問題，只當作是早些年過慣了苦日子鍛練出來的一種低賤的韌性，像那些草場上的枯黃，卑躬屈膝的殘存，沒有人會去計較妳用怎樣的姿態活下去，因為只有能熬過隆冬，存活，才是唯一贏家。

艾莎百般無聊，只是捧著手裡剛剛完成的毛線外套，想著是否用餘下的線再給安娜打一副手套。

她和安娜剛巧相反，一個不怕冷、一個不怕熱，以往冬日裡上工安娜總是萎靡得要三催四請才起得了床出得了門，她買了早餐返家，還都要把早餐放在炭盆上摀著保溫，家教的課時間陰晴不定，那戶人家的小少爺僅管喜歡她卻十分討厭她教導的英文，幸好這孩子也並未將之混淆一氣，十一、二歲大的孩子卻仍奶聲奶氣的喜歡撒嬌耍賴，冬日裡就更加的驕縱了，沒有一天天冷的日子能起得早，那一段時間艾莎幾乎就跟船家一樣看天吃飯。

直到那戶人家的老爺，看著她的眼神開始變化。

雪靜靜灑落，遠看著像砂礫、像鹽粒，像那家孩子心思捉摸不定的惡作劇。不定向的風芒割在她的臉上，她卻渾然不覺似的打著膝上的手套，反正都是要整理過一番才給安娜用的，此時倒也不避諱打濕了，她靜得像一座石雕，比風花雪月裡幻化無窮的天候還要恆定，逐漸大起來的雪花沾黏在她臉頰上、髮絲間、鬢邊耳畔，在她體溫同樣低得令人困惑的肩頭上停歇。

如她是一座雕像，肯定也是世界上最美的一座罷。側臉鼻尖到下頷，乃至後頸、背脊往下全是由那樣柔軟又稜線分明的曲度組成，膚色是白裡透白的那種清亮，底下掩著的血管卻是藍綠，讓白金色的細髮襯著一股光潤纖弱，容華謝後，臉上只是純粹的素淨幽柔。她是那種典型的，陰柔的美麗，如和熾烈太陽一逕相反的存在，陪襯著大地的光輝時而暈眩柔美，時而淡漠微涼。 

安娜在她身後，盯著她的背影征了征，又緊緊加快腳步轉眼走到了她身後。艾莎還是那件輕薄的藕色旗袍，勾勒出渾身飽滿圓潤到有些妖嬈的曲線，安娜卻根本無暇細看，只是用自己那件雙排扣軍人式的翻領毛外套從後方急切的張開抱住了她。

艾莎顯然嚇了一跳，在她懷裡掙扎了幾下，起先是搞不清楚來者為何，因她始終沒有看見車輛從眼皮底下經過，更遑論配給安娜的那台，而後又更加著急著想脫逃，是怕頭髮上肩膀上因溫度逐漸升高的溶雪會凍著了安娜，不過畢竟是安娜，她發不了十足十的力氣，很快的便被梏在安娜的懷裡，又安份下來。安娜總覺得她像只羽色白雪皚皚的乳鴿，隨時只要振翅就能迎著風撲騰而去，偏偏栽在了自己的懷中的陷阱裡。

「天氣這麼冷，為什麼不進去，偏要在外面打呢?」她埋在艾莎頸窩上的語氣明顯有了一絲的怒意，她側過臉往艾莎的臉上貼去，嘶的一聲，把從外面風風火火趕回的熱氣一股腦的都貼到她臉頰上去，而且不許她逃避。

艾莎扭了幾下，拗不過她的脾氣只是求饒:「妳別這樣,我們先進去再說罷。」有水珠順著她和她的臉頰一路滲進她領口裡，像一只挑逗的手，一路摸索到底，她顫了顫，耳朵有些不爭氣的發紅，「我看妳不像是真的在打毛衣。」安娜不理會她，只是自顧自的把兩人包得更緊，她把雙手都從外套裡撤了進來，在大衣裡緊緊摟著她的腰，上上下下的摩娑她與自己相比過份冰冷的身體，「什麼東西那麼好看，讓妳等了一下午?肩上的雪都快長得比草高了。」她有點促狹的繼續問著，當然是猜到了一二。 

「只是想看看雪罷了。」艾莎照樣沒有承認，「已經很久沒能這麼近看著大雪的樣子了。」她說話的口吻低低的，原先只是做為推拖的說詞，卻不經意抖漏出一句真正的心思。在凡爾賽裡美其名是王后實際就是趨近於軟禁的保護，她不管是上那裡總有鍾天生派來的人陪著看著，當然也就幾乎扼殺了所有她外出賞景的念頭，她活得像是岩窟裡的一只蟲，尊奉為后的目的只是美貌和價值。

「想看就再看上一陣吧。」安娜眨了眨眼，她也知道艾莎之前的日子大抵是怎樣的，她像只狗崽一樣貼著鼻子在她臉上蹭了蹭，鼻子冷得很快，已經溫溫涼涼，「以後妳想看什麼，我都帶妳去。」

「好。」艾莎輕輕勾出一抹笑。 

那抹笑是，彷彿得到這句話的同時便已經與她共赴天下的心滿意足。 

只可惜安娜沒看見。 

過幾天威索頓就回來了。顯然這一方土地裡做主的是他，他的消息並沒有一絲一毫怠慢，不如該說，也是安娜有意無意的透過這種方式讓他知道現在的狀況。威索頓沒可能會將艾莎趕走，先不談他和安娜先前的那個協議，現在這種先斬後奏的狀況是，他根本不可以將艾莎趕出去，他要嘛就殺了艾莎滅口然後把她死死的埋在領事館裡，要嘛就必須一起守密，鍾天生的手段他是知道的，從來就沒有人能從他眼皮子底下拿走任何東西，如果成功了那也只表示那是個他故意讓你拿走的東西，假設他真的沒能在三百多具和建築物裝飾品混合成的劫後餘燼中判斷出艾莎的生死，那就最好讓這個未知一直保持下去。

威索頓是個英國駐中領事，更是個商人。他或許善於跟黑白兩邊打交道，最終不是這兩路上的人，他會算計、會掂量，還不至於做太出格的事，跟鍾天生那一比就是個造橋鋪路的大善人。但他同時也十分狡詐，如果有機會讓他找出突破口，讓他跟鍾天生之間搭上一橋梁，有任何信息溝通，那就難保他不會臨陣倒戈把兩人都活生生的抓到鍾天生面前交易。

安娜忽然明白，自己唯一的籌碼就只有這幾天的時限了。 

在威索頓判定按兵不動觀察局勢的這幾天。在鍾天生被因疑似不當建築起訴而天天都有受害者家屬到他往來的地方灑冥紙抬棺披麻戴孝要他血債血償的這一段時間，她必須動作起來。 

如果說凡爾賽是鍾天生的左手，那麼她就得想辦法設一個局，把鍾天生的慣用右手也給廢了。 

惟有這樣，才能保兩人真正安寧。


	14. Chapter 14

拾肆之章 

清晨的上海，遠看著和其他的地方幾乎毫無分別，像用半眠半夢間的睡眼去偷看的世界，有歡好過後的慵懶貪眷更有一點遠離喧囂的脫俗意味。東方巴黎是不夜的，但如論怎樣不寐的夜，也總要迎來天光漸明的昏沉曖昧，那是酒精與一切憑藉夜色遮掩後顯得特別華美繁盛的事物都相繼無力的解除魔法的時刻，也是這個城市唯一能稱得上『真』的時刻。

那時候的安娜艾莎，都恪守本份的活在這個『真』的當下。那時候的日子，雖苦，卻也是苦裡摻著千絲萬縷的糖的那種日子，是不單純的苦、不精粹的甜，彼此光是為了生存而拼命的幹活那是苦，彼此的日子裡擁擠的忙碌的再容不下其他人做想那是甜，是沒有嚐過甜的人無法精確描述的苦，也是沒有真正苦過的人無法貼切形容的甜。日子就是這麼苦甜參半的，給攙和出人生的滋味來。 除了聲色場所、煙花酒地，上海還有那樣一處地方是徹夜不眠的，甚至是終日不眠的唯一一處，那就是港口。

遠道而來的船隻不分日夜的下錨停泊，抓緊時機的卸載存貨，在港口裡吞吐的不僅是眼見為憑的貨品、更是在其背後運轉的的龐大資金往復。普通的搬工粗活往往輪不到女人來做，安娜倒是幸運，找上工作的地方是間專做古玩倒騰的店家，與其他人對海運貨品要求的不同，這間蓮汀軒特別喜歡選用女性搬工，務求眼尖、心細、手穩、腳快。古玩的貨品千奇百怪，以假亂真，一般海運送往國外的貨品都是有一定成本但不至於舉世唯一的高仿品，唐三彩、宋汝瓷，只要是能投其所好，應有盡有。各種物品的包裝方式又按各自的屬性不同，青銅器便埋在土裡一來穩固二來能更好的偽裝成『出土物』,玉珮等墜飾雕件則仔細用軟墊襯著或油紙包好，一盒盒一箱箱的層層收納，環環相扣。最後才讓人送到碼頭邊等著上船。儘管看似簡單，其中每個細節卻都馬虎不得，故蓮汀軒一向只用相熟的搬工，也不輕易雇用生人。

工作的量還算多，就是工時不定，全盼著大船靠港的時刻開工，故有時早早的起了床，有時則是夜裏深深的摸黑出去。弄堂裡的房子是隔層單薄的簡陋，藏不得半點私密，常常前邊剛說了半句，就有人掐頭去尾的撿去了後半句，尤其像安娜和艾莎這樣花頭髮、藍眼睛的外國人，更像是蚌裡的一粒沙，容納不下又排擠不了，只得用若無其事的日常包裹了做罷，日子久了，蚌殼裡的沙會分泌成珍珠，而她們卻像是醞釀得走味的酒，發出引人注目的氣息，有的人聞作是酸的，掩耳摀鼻，有的人嘛...還是聞作了酒，當是陳年的女兒紅，藏不住一品芬芳的饞頭。

她們對外倒是口徑一致，同父同母的爹娘生的，不知什麼變故給落在了上海，有人說是經商失利、有人則謠言是船難，總之都一樣的結局，回不來。流言是這樣的，連她們倆自己都不曉得的真相也有人眾口鑠金的去替她們說明，所以艾莎是她的姊姊、她是艾莎的妹妹這樣的事從來也就沒有人懷疑過，連她們自己也一早不再追究的深信不疑。

那天晚上，下著黃梅氣候那種牽腸掛肚、藕斷絲連的濛濛細雨，不只是那天晚上，雨已經一連下了好幾周，久得洗了不乾、汗浸著濕又得再洗的衣服都散著一股隱隱的霉味，艾莎倒是仔細，總把衣服陰晾得透了風後摺起來放在炭盆上用火仔細的烤乾，她除了給人做家教，還兼著一些簡單的縫紉裁衣，新舊混雜、青黃不接的時代已有許多摩登女性，自食其力做的是會計、秘書、或者百貨公司專櫃裡的推銷員，獨立自主住得是西區的新式公寓，她們白天裡做不了的家事，就又流了出來讓其他的人撿著做。艾莎和安娜這樣戶口都有問題的存在，當然也就不曾指望這般光鮮亮麗的生活，多多少少的給這些小姐、太太們做些散活也就還能勉強餬口。艾莎的女工很細，兼且有著別人沒有的『創造力』，別人縫衣服那都是按部就班的修補，就她會依照衣服的樣式和設計去美化，補個洞也不完全是真補，有時還順著給多繡上一朵裝飾，所以口耳相傳來的人也漸漸得多起來，也順帶買一些她自已做的小東西，零錢包布包什麼的，有什麼便買什麼。

夜裡安娜吃過晚餐早早的出去了，餘她一人在房間裡替一個剛結婚的新嫁娘補娘家帶來的嫁妝，枕頭套上勾裂了一個洞，好好的彩蝶雙飛給劃開了一隻翅膀，新娘看著越發覺得不吉利，娘家又遠，便等不得回去趕著讓她修好以免壞了喜氣。房子離碼頭近，遠遠的大船靠港都聽得鳴笛的淒厲，那像一個死不瞑目的棄婦聲嘶力竭的一句句控訴，在陰雨連綿的夜裡穿梭飄忽，艾莎安娜小時候沒少聽中國那些深宮大院裡的可怕酷刑，卻早已對這種鳴笛聲習以為常，但這晚，她不知怎麼得一顆心就是糾纏得發慌，一走神，針尖便刺在了手指上。

她輕輕哼了一聲，再低頭，指尖上已是一顆豆大的血珠。

安娜低頭，匯聚在前額髮絲裡的雨水就順著劉海滴到了眉間，這雨勢現今畢竟還細膩著，千絲萬縷的才匯集成這麼幾小滴水珠，雨要是真大起來，恐怕今晚的工作就更得延宕了。她把長及腰身的一頭紅髮都盤了起來收在帽子裡，穿著一身雌雄莫辨的衣服，還是艾莎親手給她做的，就怕她被人欺負，要她遮藏著點，衣服的底色原先是棗紅，現在都和碼頭邊每一個搬工原先的綠、藍同樣在洗太多次後褪成了蒼白慘淡。

今次運的貨品照樣大大小小、粗粗細細、長長短短的的綑在了車上，安娜在貨車邊緣好歹擠了一個位置，晃晃蕩蕩的平復著先前搬運的喘息，今晚只再一次，到了碼頭邊把貨品都運下到海關集中查驗的地方───那些人的個性安娜太清楚了，中國人裡混著來看顧著收稅的英國人，早都是買通打點好的對口了，老樣子不需擔心查驗，更何況這麼冷的天還下著雨，根本沒有人有興致檢查貨品，要是貨給開箱進了水，那號稱深山老林破土坑裡掏出來瓷器、青銅鐏可都要被水沁成海底撈出來的水貨了。

貨車配合著天氣以不適宜劇烈顛簸的緩慢速度前進，安娜百般無聊又凍得受不了，只得強打起精神隨意四處張望想提提神，遠遠的她看見街燈底下一個站著一個人影，黑色的低矮著脖子瑟縮著肩膀倒不像是因為冷的樣子，總給人有些鬼祟的感覺。但也只是一個感覺罷了，安娜不敢惹事，只是用眼角餘光多加停留了幾眼，裝出像是普通的左顧右盼的模樣。

那人站在原地像是在等待什麼，卻又已經等得久得不耐煩的抖了起腳來。

然後，車子過窟窿彈跳了下，好像撞到什麼又好像只是錯覺裡的想像，那人一晃眼不見了。安娜聽得對面同樣擠著的搬工罵咧咧的啐了幾聲，是個四川來的大嬸，嘴裡跟點著了一串連環炮似的炸開來，霹靂啪啦的又煙硝漸淡，好像是說有人雨裡辨別不清方向撞了過來，只聽得一邊的人輕手輕腳的在將貨物移回原位，忙亂中也沒聽見有人道歉，眼看著，就到港邊了。

幾個人都勉強抖擻了精神在貨車定點停下後輕手輕腳的跳下，海關的哨口只餘一盞忽明忽暗的殘燈，原就破敗的木屋此刻看上去更加孤立無援，躲在木屋裡的人連走出來都嫌懶，領頭倒是十分識相的拿著紙本證件巴巴的冒著雨，三步併作兩步的趕了過去，幾句交涉幾句陪笑，幾口溫嘴暖胃的酒，關口便放行了。

接下來都是不值一提的乏味工作，淋了雨的木箱既濕且滑，作工粗糙不怕海運顛簸的外盒上頭都是翹起的木籤細枝，大致塗漆，防水同時變得針尖一般堅硬，原本是極容易刺傷手的現在都泡了水軟了蔫了無精打采的躺著。一旁有給貨品臨時停放的矮棚，帆布架著的頂上早已積了一攤水不時需要人用木棍從下方去戳，把積水給捅散，他們悶著頭，來來回回的從貨車上把物品往棚架下卸載，忽然由遠而近的一團人聲鼎沸，幾道明明晃晃的光影往這裡照了過來，人未到聲先到的凶惡。 

「停下!都停下,幹什麼來的?」 

安娜站在比較靠近光源的地方，顧不得這突如其來的吆喝，只是連忙將手中貨品放到沒有雨的遮蔽處，等她一轉身，那人已赫然出現在背後，「領頭的在哪裡?叫妳們領頭的出來。」顯然是被安娜的外國人容貌給嚇了一跳，對方愣了愣，立即轉頭對其他人說話。安娜不吭聲，悄悄打量對方，是警察，大概是來緝私的。在當時，僅管有〈禁菸法〉的推行，規定栽種、製造、販賣、輸送、吸食毒品者按刑法治罪，但實際上推行不久後仍然流於形式的「寓禁於徵」，早年為逃避官方徵稅已行之有年的販毒模式不過只是換種樣子繼續想盡辦法的掩藏，手段更是變換無窮，不論是警界、政界、甚至民間商界，各層勢力都為了這「黑米」裡蘊含的驚人獲利而用盡心機。一旦下達禁令，也只是讓奇貨可居的價格飛漲，變相的鼓勵毒梟想方設法的去偷渡謀取暴利。

「大人、大人,您老怎麼稱呼?」蓮汀軒的四少爺從後方急匆匆的趕了上前，擺了擺手將安娜幾個人都往後擠去，生怕她們不會說話得罪了人。四少爺是二房妾生的兒子，眼看著是無法擔起家業的名號，卻幾個孩子裡唯有他還算肯學，咬著牙在接應著家裡貨品往來碼頭的這趟苦差事，活絡了幾句才曉得，剛才在碼頭附近好不容易埋伏到了一群毒梟交易，卻又趁著雨天視線不明東竄西逃的追散了，其中有一個，據他們說，就是跑往這方向來的。

「沒有，大人我們可沒看見什麼人往這裡過來，要真看見了我也不需欺瞞您，我也是萬萬沒有那個本事欺瞞您的。」四少爺卑躬屈膝的解釋著，身段能放多軟就有多軟，但是為首的警察卻仍然面色凝重，兩道濃眉倒鉤似的掛在臉上擠成一線，「這女人是誰，在這裡做什麼的?」 

他用下巴抬了抬，指的是安娜的方向。 

「這、這是小店裡的一個搬工，小巷裡住著沒爹沒娘的看著可憐所以不時來店裡幫忙粗活。」   
「哪一國人?」

四少爺被問得一愣，隨即努努嘴要安娜接話。

「英國人。」其實安娜也不確定，就是已經習慣了一旦被問起這樣的問題時心中背好了這樣的答案範例。

「哦,會說中文。」雨勢變大了，被水流過的臉顯得猙獰而溝壑縱橫，「妳知道現在有很多人專門跟妳這種人打交道嗎?無父無母，了無牽掛的孤兒，為了錢不在乎鋌而走險，反正抓到了，一律推說是外國人，吵鬧一番等英國鬼來交涉就能無罪釋放了。」

「妳應該知道這裡是公共租界，現在是國民政府的天下，若妳要真做什麼...藏汙納垢的運毒行為....洋鬼子不一定每一個人都保得下。」

「來人，把貨全開了，檢查。」


	15. Chapter 15

拾伍之章

艾莎踉蹌了一步，但她畢竟沒有跌下身體，只是往後顫了顫。她臉上的五官一直是一種令人無法直視的精緻，深棕色的細密貼合的眉毛修長，不像那些拚了命去妝點修剪的女人們初始的那種雜亂無章，皺眉即使深深的，往眉間集中後高高揚起，也沒有半點誇張後的難看。阿晉把頭低下去，他一向拿這個精緻得像西洋器皿一樣的女人沒有辦法，和安娜不同好似開不太起玩笑的表情總是平淡裡透著一絲蒼白的陰鬱，她好似只有看著安娜的時候才是笑著的，不過當然安娜也不會讓他們像開她玩笑那樣的開她姊姊玩笑的，拿她男人似的小身板來打趣她、用蘆花老母雞屁股上紅色的凌亂的尾羽來嘲笑她那一窩睡亂的頭髮….男孩們總是和安娜聊得上話的，也總是，更容易喜歡這樣聊得上話開得上玩笑的女孩。

他盯著鞋尖上的破洞看，也許他不應該讓艾莎知道這事，至少，他知道安娜若知道是他來通風報信的肯定會剝了他的皮。但現在的他的想像中，畢竟，有關於那些未來的畫面裡還是有著這對姊妹並肩而站，他不曉得，他今時此刻所做的一切，將對這兩個人造成多大的改變和決裂。

「怎麼會這樣的…怎麼辦，該怎麼辦才好?」艾莎用手支撐著自己，她抬起眼，冰藍色的眼眸在細微的竄動著，眼底閃爍著並非淚水的明亮的光芒，那是情緒上恐懼大過於悲傷後抉擇的一條緩兵之計，阿晉咕噥了一聲，只得搖搖頭:「阿姐妳、妳先別緊張了，妳一緊張…我就怕，這事我們在碼頭邊看得多了，無非就是被人給害了，運東西的貨沒包好給栽了贓的嘛，真是可大可小…就是那公安局裡不是人待著的，得趕緊先想個法子把安娜弄出來。」

艾莎咬著唇，一下子陷入思緒之中。阿晉說的話她當然明白，只是事情哪裡有這麼簡單，國民政府剛頒布的<禁菸法>就擺在眼前，被冠上販賣、輸送毒品等罪名的人，按刑法治罪。只是若沒辦法先摸清楚羈押安娜的那位警察的脾氣，又唯恐莽撞的送了錢反而陷安娜於死地…。

「阿晉，有件事務必託你。」艾莎把枕頭移開，從床板下摸出了一個小而沉的黑色木箱，「你拿著這些錢，小心的打探看看，負責看管女犯的人有沒有機會讓我們能進去見上安娜一面?」

「阿姐啊，只是見上一面又能怎樣呢?我們可得想法子把安娜救出來才是真啊!」阿晉急得跳腳，他人原就瘦矮，一緊張起來就跟猴子似的滿屋子亂竄，艾莎只是盯著他，又問:「那你可知道有什麼人是能在大人面前說得上話的嗎?」她說這話的時候，竟不慍不急的，像是做好了什麼準備似的冷靜決絕。

「…我這…唉，我不能說…我不能…丟他老母的我不能把妳給扯進這事裡來，安娜真會剝了我的皮的。」阿晉這回是真急了，平時他為了想在艾莎面前保持一點形象，一方面也是顧忌著艾莎是在大戶人家給人教書的半個夫子，話一向都挑三揀四的講，現在一亂，方言裡的粗話都冒了出來，「阿姐妳就別問了，我給妳去公安局裡問問還不行嗎?」他抱著小木箱就要走，艾莎這回卻不退讓了，一把扯住他衣襬，「你把話說清楚，興許能救安娜的就這麼一個指望了。」

阿晉更急了，氣得原地直跳腳，又轉念一想，趕緊抱著小黑盒往前湊:「阿姐、有了有了，沈、沈家，妳給人家當夫子的沈家，那不是賣茶的大戶人家嗎，他們和黑白兩道的關係一向都好，要不…妳去試一試吧，請沈老爺幫個忙，打、打聽一聲。」

提起沈家，艾莎臉上竟沒有一絲高興地模樣，她睜大了眼，愣了愣，然後點點頭:「對…沈家，沈老爺…」她把纂著阿晉的手鬆開了，轉過臉去，「我待會就即刻去沈家一趟，你還是幫我向公安局那裏打探一下消息，若有什麼機會，隨時與我聯繫。拜託你了。」艾莎的肩膀垂了下去，阿晉看她側著臉的模樣絲毫沒有問題解套了的那種欣喜，他遲疑了一陣，只是打聽的事刻不容緩，他跑著東西踏出了門檻又想了想，折返了回來:「阿姐，妳看我們這急的，我只是去打聽，還用不上這些，妳還是先收好罷。」

艾莎也看像他，像是被他那一句話給提點的看清了自己的盲目似的扯起了嘴角，「你說的是。」但是那笑裡，卻又不全然的僅是自嘲，還參雜著一點阿晉看不出來的什麼，他無暇多想，急急忙忙的跑走了，全然沒聽到艾莎後半段的那一句:「…安娜若是有你這樣的人陪在身邊，我也就放心了…」

一直要到很久以後，阿晉才曉得了，女人用這樣的臉笑的時候，她們心底裡藏著的那一個詞，叫做苦澀。

沈家名義上做的是茶葉的生意，實際上什麼樣的生意門路都有，什麼也都拈花惹草的有投資一些。沈家的近親在前朝裡當過不小的官，那時累積的人脈加上革命軍起勢當時押對的賭注，一本萬利的在這動盪時局裡站穩上海商界的一小片天。沈家的老爺有兩門妻子，一大一小互相協理他茶行的大小事情，大房留在了杭州的老茶莊裡，二房則在上海迎娶。而艾莎找到的這個工作實在也是因緣際會，平素的日子裡沈老爺並不插手家裡的事情，和長工傭人有關的事一向由二房挑選首肯，艾莎是透過原先就在這屋子裡工作的一個廚娘轉介的，因為老爺發了話讓少爺別的什麼都好就是英文得從小學起將來好承接家裡的生意和洋人能夠溝通買賣，廚娘剛巧也就住在碼頭邊上，知道有這麼一個藍眼睛黃頭髮的外國人又懂中文能夠好溝通，沒理由不多賺這一份介紹的紅包錢，艾莎便就這樣接下了工作。

起初的幾個月沈家的人都對她嘖嘖稱奇，卻唯獨晚歸的沈老爺沒見過她的人。他其實也沒有半點放在心上的，洋人嘛，女人和男人不都一樣的奇奇怪怪，大骨架，天足，張揚直接，透著光的眼睛看上去跟羊一樣的淺淡，像看不出感情，也沒有感情好辨識似的冰冷，他只是知道了沈府上下又多了這麼一個人分口飯吃，如此而已。

直到他有一日在客廳裡撞見了那個女人。

女人正低著頭專心致意的在教導著他的孩子寫字，灌了墨水的鋼筆對一個十一二歲的孩子來說尚嫌稍沉，她從旁空出一隻手小心的圈護著孩子，調整他拿筆的樣子，過高的身長低下頭去配合，從後側去看纖長的頸部拉出了一條如天鵝垂首般的雪白線條，髮絲淺金的透著屋內昏黃的燈色，垂落在一整片杳無人跡的肌膚上，男人的胃部忽然湧起了一陣劇烈的翻攪，他想起還沒用過的晚餐，將這份異樣的情緒歸咎給了飢餓。

至此之後，沈老爺歸家的時間就長了。

他總是一聲不響地坐在同一室一廳裡抽菸，擺在腿上的報紙老久了也沒有翻動過一面。孩子看到爹爹在倒是欣喜，更加容易分心去到父親的腿上撒嬌無賴，有時老爺給他一個銀元，要他乖乖地跟著老師念書，有時孩子手上的銀元又會多一個轉到艾莎的手上來，她最後都不敢多拿的留了下來。

他喜歡看女人寫字的模樣，或者聽她朗讀報章雜誌上的簡易文章，他喜歡女人那種毫不矯揉造作的抑揚頓挫，和她西方體態裹著東方服飾的起伏有致，他見過那麼多的女人，從沒有人能把這麼樸素的衣服穿得那樣雅致好看。他喜歡女人那種不卑不亢的禮儀，和一早看穿他心思似的保持距離，真聰明，比起漂亮的女人，他更喜歡聰明的女人，而這女人偏偏兩者兼具。

他真想知道啊。

真想知道這女人，碰起來的感覺，是否如想像中的柔軟纖弱。  
真想知道這女人，愛起來的樣子，是否如預測中的癲狂迷離。

艾莎嘆了一口氣，然後就不許自己再嘆氣了。  
她得抓緊時間出門了。


	16. Chapter 16

拾陸之章

長街上所有的燈色都淡了，在風中明明滅滅得像燒到了最末端的燭火。艾莎埋著頭，不知所措－沈老爺出了遠門，原來是在杭州的老母親得了急病，一早接到消息就火急火燎的帶著兒子趕回老家茶莊了，艾莎撲了空，又整個沈家聽說了老太太的怪病上下都亂做了一鍋粥根本沒人能騰出時間來理會她，只道她是漏了消息要來給少爺上課的，又匆匆的想打發了她走。

她心裡亂得很。沒有見到沈老爺固然是失去了救星，但心底深處，她其實並不想求這個男人，因她知道，一旦見了面，無論他開給怎樣的條件，她都只有應承的份沒有討價還價餘地。但她不想就此輕易離開，除了人情，手邊能動用的錢財也是頭等要緊，她想至少見到二夫人看能不能預先支用接下來的薪資應急。艾莎是在客室裡等的，就是她平日裡給少爺上課的地方，另有一邊的廳室稍大，則是沈家老爺平日用來接待訪客的地方，兩邊各有一門可相通，若有什麼緊要的事討論則退居到更裡面的隔間，關上了門便認為天衣無縫走漏不了半點風聲。

艾莎等了老半天了，終於像是不經意路過撇見了她的二夫人才板著一張臉，靠了過來。

「我說這些人都是怎麼做事的，就沒人跟妳說今天不必上課的嗎?不用了等了不用等了，以後也不必再來了。」

二夫人是沈家的遠親，聽說大房娶得早，卻久久沒生，老家裡的長輩身體不好天天盼星星盼月亮的盼個孩子盼不到，大病一場後實在受不了，又做了主給沈志冰從表親那一脈裡挑了一個年紀小點又看上去聰明伶俐相的，雖說是伶俐，也僅只限縮在眼神的範圍裡，只從臉上看卻是個圓潤的方頭大臉，皮膚細白，就是身形也偏寬，倒不是胖，興許是天生骨架子就大的緣故，對老一輩的來說就是個包管生育的福相，她自己倒也爭氣，果真嫁入沈家沒多久後就懷上了現在的小少爺，是故地位一下子高升不少。

女人天生有纖細敏感的地域性，尤其對漂亮女人更甚。她在家的時候沒少給過艾莎臉色看，但因為沈家事業日漸擴張版圖的緣故，她時常得替沈志冰去紡織廠裡盯著那些女工，當然這也是她自己樂意的，她可看不得沈志冰天天往那些尚未嫁娶的女孩人堆裡鑽去。

「夫、夫人，我已經都聽說了。我今次來，是另有事相求的。」

艾莎知道二夫人不喜歡自己，更知道她不喜歡自己的原因。她本就無心與沈志冰有瓜葛，能與二夫人當面談錢的問題固然是好，但她沒有想到，這女人會稱此機會，直接讓她不必再來上課，這讓她原先預借薪資的打算落了空。

「我...我現在有急需用錢的事由，原想向府上預支兩個月薪水，不巧遇上這樣的事，不知道夫人能不能預借給我，我一定想辦法還，就算是讓我在沈家裡幫傭、做任何粗活都可以...」

二夫人轉了轉眼珠，她到底年輕就嫁給了沈志冰，生活可說富裕無虞，狐疑別人的表情也一覽無遺，她心底打的算盤是這樣的，這些錢對她來說只是個小數目，幫傭什麼的想都別想，她倒是要趁這次機會讓這個女人滾得越遠越好，這輩子都再沒有機會靠近沈志冰。

「錢倒是小事，看在妳平時對之行的照顧倒是頗認真的，這錢我可以不必向妳要回來。」  
「但是，相反的，拿了這筆錢，妳也就與我沈家再無瓜葛。」  
「妳聽懂我的意思沒有，即使日後，老爺回來了，哪天回心轉意，又想到了妳那裏去，妳也得隨便找個由頭拒絕他，若是妳不拒絕，我自然有方法能夠讓妳在沈家毫無立足之地，不過到時候場面可就難看了。」

艾莎沒有預期到二夫人會如此爽快，看樣子是唯恐她多在沈家一日，總有一天會影響到她的地位，乾脆軟硬兼施的要求她走，倒是艾莎趁此撿了個便宜，她根本對沈志冰毫無想法。

「我明白夫人您的意思。」  
「在這裡等我一會，拿了錢就從側門那裏悄悄的走吧，若有人問起來，妳就說妳有事特來請辭，自己知道該如何應對。」

艾莎點了點頭，靜默的將雙手收在身前，盡可能表現出謙卑的模樣。

她待在客室裡頭如石雕一般佇立的身影聞風不動，心裡絲毫不敢有半分鬆懈，安娜的狀況未明，也不知道是否會遭人欺負或屈打成招，一時一刻都不可以怠慢，正在思考的當下，又聽見彷彿來了客人般的寒暄，只是往另一邊的客廳帶去，知道是沈志冰的客人，艾莎更沒有心思去探究，只是滿心思考下一步該如何走。

八十枚銀圓的重量頗沉，夫人給了她一塊布，花色樣式都陳舊不起眼，裡頭再用油紙層層包起，每十枚一列，一共八列。她小心翼翼揣懷著那塊布包，像揣懷著一個孩子那樣的謹慎仔細，按著二夫人的要求沿著後院的偏門邊出去，以往沈府裡來客人的時候，她也常從這裡下了課回去，倒也不算突兀，今天的狀況特殊，沈家上下的男女傭僕趁著老爺和少爺不在，天又濕冷的飄著陰雨，全都往門房裡擠著議長論短，後院裡只有雨滴打落在洗衣板上叮噹作響。

「喂，妳誰啊?怎麼我從來沒見過妳?」

儘管喊聲從背後傳來，艾莎仍不自覺的止步，她已經習慣活得卑微且引人注目。她轉過身，心裡一頓，知道是遇上了麻煩人物。

男人臉上有著一截刀傷，左邊的眼睛上戴著黑色的眼罩繞過後腦杓綁了一條黑線。那是沈志冰檯面底下一些交易所仰賴的牽線人，艾莎是第一次見到他，但僅是那些口耳相傳的隻字片語也夠拼湊出這個凶神惡煞的原貌了。他原來就坐在艾莎對面的那一處客廳，是沈志冰約的他，他在那枯等了一陣子百般無聊，便隨處的觀看，正好瞧見二夫人偷偷給了艾莎那份銀錢的事，很是好奇，便有意尾隨在艾莎身後裝作巧遇的樣子喊住她。

「哦，是沈家大名鼎鼎的家教老師吧?」男人的口吻十分輕浮，「那個，錢是怎麼回事?」見艾莎用警惕的表情回望著他，他慢悠悠的從懷裡掏出香菸來，「我不缺錢。」

「我缺人。」

艾莎自離開了沈府後便匆匆趕回住處，先將銀錢藏到了床板底下，若無其事的準備了一份晚餐，糙米雜糧混合的飯和一片薄得紙一般的煎蛋，另炒一盤簡單的菜，反正都是一樣的心不在焉。若是為了她自己的事情，她倒不曾落下眼淚來，只是沉默著，偶爾感覺到有些害怕。

她將菜色夾進鐵製的便當盒裡，換上了一套灰僕僕的衣服－是安娜平時外出上工穿的，學著她那樣將長髮編成辮子後盤到腦後，戴上寬鬆的鴨舌帽，看上去只像個平扁的雜工，就著夜色，低著頭壓矮了帽子悄悄的出門。

「我聽說，昨晚上碼頭邊有人給貨失手了走漏了風聲，為了掩人耳目，把成塊的大煙塞在了沿路上遇到的貨品裡逃走了，搬貨的女工被警察撞個正著，現在押進了所裡等著問訊呢。」

男人的聲音粗啞，像砂紙一樣扁平的，顆粒分明的刮過艾紗耳朵，刮進她心底。

「他丟了東西，得躲的人不只警察，最怕的還是他們自己的同夥，他們一方面對於誤打誤撞出現了這麼個代罪羔羊的人選鬆了一口氣，一方面又想方設法地想弄回這塊煙磚，最好是判決速戰速決，一旦罪名確立，他們的人自然能找到取回東西的方法。」

艾莎像是一個找不到聲音的人，啞著嗓子四處摸索著，很久才艱難的擠出了一句話，「你要什麼?」

「我說過了，我不缺錢。但是我那裡永遠都缺聰明、漂亮的女人。」  
「若我幫妳一把，妳也會幫我一把吧?」

讓艾莎順利混進去是他的見面禮。艾莎不知道的是，從他的目光落在這個女人身上的第一眼起，他已動心起念，要讓這個女人屬於自己，而陷害安娜的人是他的對頭，一個小幫派裡的混混，雖不至於到打壓的程度，但看著他們內部紛爭不斷，自己順帶在一旁推波助瀾的幫上幾把，全然沒有什麼壞處，四分五裂後他們的某些據點說不定還可以順勢接收下來，一石二鳥。

某些人的感情是細火慢熬的燉，未開鍋前，再如何的濃稠炙熱，都悶聲不響；有些人的感情卻是直白強烈，像拿了碗狠狠往地上砸的響亮清脆。美麗的女人很少，既聰明又美麗的女人就更少了，像艾莎這樣美麗卻又身分低微的女人，他幾乎能一眼望穿她的將來，不是給沈志冰這樣的大老爺說動了做他的填房，一門妾室，就是僥倖被哪戶人家的少爺看上，也無法登門入室，只能藏著養著過著那沒有名分的日子，然而比起想像，現實往往是更殘酷的，人都有急需用錢的時候，銀錢的關口過不了，再脫凡出眾的女人，都只剩下一條路可走。

那樣未免太可惜了。

且不說白武山的家裡好歹是書香世家，不曉得幾個輩分以上的老祖宗還在前清當過地方上的一個芝麻小官，只是他偏不是讀書的料，從小就不把父母省吃儉用請來的先生當一回事還生生嚇走了他，幾十歲開始給總算是看清現實的老父親趕去做工，就跟著一小批碼頭工人在街口興風作浪。

幾年前他和一個堂子裡外號叫小金鳳的女人好上了，就琢磨著用自己這幾年累積起來的關係搞一間新式的舞廳，萬事皆備，只欠東風，他們手裡摳不出幾塊銀，家底也沒多少，也虧得白武山行事偏激，竟想到去接近當時正著手開始規劃凡爾賽宮的鍾天生，做他的跟班，耐著性子的等了一年半載，終於給等到了一個機會，在一場亂鬥中搶上前去替鍾天生不要命的擋了一刀，這才一舉贏得了鍾天生的信任，也獲得了第一筆資金。

然而生意始終不起色，追根究柢，還是店面不夠吸引人的問題。

他一直在等待這樣的機會，這樣的一個天資絕色，來讓他的店，脫胎換骨。

\--------------------------

目前進度停在這裡，因為只想寫姊妹甜甜蜜蜜所以過去篇寫得特別痛苦ry


End file.
